Naruto and The Village Of Ice
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED after the vally of the end, naruto is driven from the village, hinata makes a bold decision and joins him. on their travels they meet many people, eventually leading to the sacred ice village, what awaits them, how powerful will they become,
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the village of ice.

THE VALLEY OF THE END, 2:15 PM.

"SASUKE!" yelled an enraged voice that voice belonged to non other than Uzumaki Naruto, a genin for Konhagakure, or The Village hidden in the leaves. He was on a mission, to bring back the traitor, and former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. You see, there is a rather unique story behind this, at the young age of 6, Sasukes entire clan was murdered, but not by any normal person, no, but by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke found the bodies of his parents, beheaded, on the ground. And ever since then, he has been obsessed with getting revenge, which is not a bad thing. But to get revenge, he chose power, making him power hungry. He had an opportunity, to gain power, but past it up for what he believes is a faster way, becoming a disciple of Orochimaru, one of Konohas legendary three, and s-class traitor. You see, Sasuke had everything in life handed to him, power, gifts, even girls would strip naked and dance at just a single word from him, but it was not enough. Now let us examine his opponent, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, or as he is most often called, demon child, is not an ordinary boy. You see, on October 10, the day he was born, an incredibly powerful demon, the most powerful of all demons in fact, the 9-tailed fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked the village. Now, there was no way for the village to defeat the demon, so the yondaime, the fourth Hokage of the village, Kazama Arashi, sealed the demon in a newborn baby. At the cost of his own life. His last wish, which the entire village heard before he died, was for the child to be seen as a hero. But that was not to be. Humans, being selfish and arrogant, began to look at the boy as the demon itself, and they demanded for his execution. But the third Hokage, told them to fuck off, and made a law, that under no circumstances, were they to mention the fact that the baby held the demon, not even to their own children, or face extreme torture and public execution themselves. That did not stop them. Instead, the boy grew up being hated. For reasons unknown to him, he went through life wondering why people hated him. For all of his 13yrs of life, the village would secreatly send assasains after the boy, each time foiled, by the Hokage himself. Each citizen executed. But things grew worse, the younger generation, who were not supposed to know of the fox, grew up hating the boy as well. Not because of the fox, but because their parents told them to hate the boy at all cost, so they did. Little did the boy know, that the fox in him, was aware of all the feelings and thoughts of the boy, and began to take pity on him, then he eventually started to actually care for the kid, as if he were the fox's own kit. Because of that, the boy had no friends growing up; he was alone, until he met one man, Umino Iruka. He saw the boy for what he was, a human being, not a monster. This gave the boy hope, but it was soon shattered, and we are about to see why.

"SASUKE!" yelled the boy, known as Naruto. "Why did you betray us, are you really that desperate for power?"

Sasuke responded, "I need power to kill my brother, and Orochimaru will give it to me."

"You fool, the village has always given you power, why can't you see it?" yelled back Naruto.

"That is not enough power, I need more." Responded Sasuke, he then began to power up his cursed seal, to level 2.

Naruto knew he couldn't win at that level, even though he had control of one complete tail of kyuubis power.

"**Hey kit, I can give you the power you need to win, but at a price" said the Kyuubi to Naruto.**

The two were able to communicate through their thoughts, ever since Naruto first met the fox, during his training for the chuunin exams.

"_Whats the price fox,"_ thought Naruto.

"**When your done, your body will hurt like a bitch until you heal."** Replied the fox.

Naruto agreed, and soon he felt pain, than looked and saw, he had a second tail of power, he began to charge the rasengan.

"_What is this power?"_ thought Sasuke; he began to charge his chidori.

Both boys began to charge at one another, and met at the same time in the center. Sasukes chidori was successful and he punched a hole in Narutos chest, all the way through. Naruto, de-activated the rasengan, and gave Sasuke a charka enhanced punch to Sasukes face. In the end only Naruto was left standing. He walked over, picked up the unconscious Uchiha, and proceeded to head back to the village.

On the way back, he met up with his team. Which consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Akamechi Choji, Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba. Together they walked back to the village. When they arrived at the village gates, they found their sensei's, and some villagers, waiting for them. The senses immediately went to their students, except Hatake Kakashi, he went to Sasuke, and left Naruto standing there. His teammate, Haruno Sakura, did the same thing, and went for Sasuke, leaving behind her other teammate. The other sensei's took their students to the hospital, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, unconscious Sasuke, the villagers, and a bleeding Naruto leaning on the wall. Then there was a scream.

Sakura was horrified that her crush, Sasuke, was injured, and then the horror turned into anger. She stood up, walked over to Naruto, and punched him.

"HOW COULD YOU, I TOLD YOU TO BRING SASUKE BACK, NOT HURT HIM" SHE YELLED.

She then proceeded to beat on Naruto, not even giving him chance to explain, then the villagers, saw this as an opportunity. They to attacked said boy. They were throwing rock, knives, even kunai at him. His body was being put into even worse shape, kakashi stood there, in complete shock. Naruto thought he didn't care, which would prove fatal for the future of konoha. Suddenly there was a white blur.

That blur was none other than Hyuuga Hinata, she polled out a kunai, and began deflecting all the objects, than the villagers stopped, because of the look of madness in her eyes, than she said something in an ice cold tone, a tone that nobody ever thought they would here from the girl.

"If you hurt him again, I promise, I will cut out all of your hearts, and deliver them to your families, right before I kill them."

This made many people afraid, they could feel the killing intent rolling off her, she then bent down and took a look at Narutos injuries, and she was horrified.

**NARUTOS MIND, KYUUBIS CAGE.**

Naruto was standing in front of the kyuubis cage, and he was curious as to why.

"Hey fox, why did you bring me here?" he yelled.

The fox replied, **"Because kit, you need to make a decision."**

"Wow, you sound like you care about me." Replied Naruto.

"**Of course I care, if you die I die, it's that simple."** Says the fox. But in reality he does care, even though he refuses to admit it. Ever.

"And what decision is that hmm?" replied smartass kid.

**Whether we should leave the village, or not."**

"Leave, why leave. This is my home." Yelled Naruto.

"**Your home, this is your home, let me show you your life kid, and tell me whether you still care."**

Naruto then proceeds to see his life go by, all the hate, from the village, his own teammates, everybody. But the one memory that stands out is his sensei, abandoning him for the traitor. He comes to a decision.

"All right, lets leave this god forsaken place."

Naruto is sent back to reality, just in time to hear something.

"YOU BASTARDS, HE HAS A HOLE IN HIS CHEST, CAUSED BY THE TRAITOR, AND YOU STILL TRY TO KILL HIM"

Naruto looks and sees the last person he expects to see, Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto, now furious at the villager's actions, releases some of kyuubis power, scaring the villagers shitless.

"So, after all I've done for you, this is how I get treated, well then fuck you all." He takes his headband; ands puts a straight line across the leaf symbol, marking him as a missing-nin.

"Someday, I will return to this village, and I shall have my revenge, the kyuubi will look like a baby compared to what I will do to you."

He turns, and leaves the village, leaving a shocked audience. Hinata than makes a decision that will change her life forever, she puts a scratch mark on her headband, turns and say.

"I will not live in a village that betrays their own, that picks a traitor over a hero."

She runs after Naruto, leaving a shocked audience, again. Sakura sits there crying, not over Sasuke, but for what she did to Naruto, 'I had no idea he was injured so badly' she thinks.

Kakashi has a single thought going through his mind, 'I failed as a sensei, master, please forgive me.'

And that people, is how this story gets started. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was a bright, sunny day. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and a ninja was sulking. He was a tall man, around 6 foot, 4 inches. He had short brown hair, brown eyes that held a coldness in them; much of his upper body was bandage. Not because of injuries, but because he was making a fashion statement. He had on blue pants, and fingerless gloves with steel plates on them. The lower portion of his face was bandaged as well. Around his neck, he wore a sound village hitai-ate. On his back, he carried a huge sword; it was black with a massive blue dragon on it. The tail started at the handle, with the mouth ending at the pointy end of the sword, it looked like the dragon would bite you when the sword was used. The sword it self, was almost as long as the man was tall, just stopping short of a few inches. Now as to why he was sulking on such a beautiful day. The reason is simple; he didn't get to kill something yet. He was ordered to scout and kill any leaf-nins, he couldn't find any, until he heard a noise.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled a child like voice. This caught the attention of the mysterious ninja. He decided to investigate, he leapt from tree to tree, until he came upon an interesting sight, an unconscious girl, and a blond boy, wearing the most hideous orange outfit he ever saw, bloody and beaten, and surrounded by leaf-nin anbu. He decided to interfere.

_**15 minutes earlier**_

Naruto and Hinata were running as fast as they could from the leaf. Naruto was weary and tired, his injuries still not completely healed, the only thing that kept him going was the fox. Hinata was getting worried. She didn't like the way Naruto looked. Then she sensed something, activating her Byakugan, she saw a team of five anbu chasing them.

"Naruto-kun, we are being followed." She yelled

"I know, but we must keep running." He replied. It wasn't 2 minutes later that they were surrounded.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Your time has come fox, now we'll get our revenge." Said a man with a kiwi mask on; his teammates included a man with a cat mask, hawk mask, bear mask, and ferret mask. The cat spoke this time.

"Lets hurry up and get this done, before the Hokage discovers us."

The others agreed, and attacked. Hinata started to be on the defensive, until she was quickly knocked out. These were anbu after all, the village's elite ninja. Naruto knew that he couldn't hold them off, so did the Kyuubi. When something interesting happened. A thick mist surrounded the area.

"Heart, lungs, spine, brain, liver, kidneys, jugular vein, the bodies seven most vital spots." Said the mysterious voice.

"Whose there," yelled the kiwi.

Then the voice spoke from behind, "I'm here."

The mysterious ninja took his sword and slashed at the kiwi, completely severing his head, blood started to spay everywhere. Then he swung his sword in a wide arc, getting the cat mask, cutting him in half, his intestines and other organs began to fall out of his upper body before crashing to the ground, in a giant puddle of blood. He then leapt into the air, twisting until he landed in front of the ferret, not giving him time to react; he sliced in an upward arc, cutting him in half, as his blood sprayed everywhere. Then he waited, he watched as the other two were looking around franticly, then he saw his chance, he attacked the hawk, severing his head as well. More blood sprayed out, he than cleared the mist, allowing the Bear man to see the carnage, he pissed his pants. He than pulled out his katana, which was small in comparison to the mystery nins sword, and attacked, the other blocked his attacked, he could feel the mans strength, but it was not enough, he swiped the mans legs, cutting them clean off, than stabbed then man in the gut, but his sword was so wide, it just cut him in half anyways. He then begins to think, 'perhaps today is not so bad after all'.

He then turns to the kids, and Naruto says something that completely catches the mystery ninja off guared, "Zabuza". Naruto then passes out. The ninja, completely surprised, decides to take the children with him, back to sound, so when they heal, he can question them.

Meanwhile in Konoha 

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade just arrived on scene. What she saw shocked her, the entirety of Shikamarus team, minus Shikamaru, was injured. She then immediately orders that they be taken to the hospital immediately. After that, she notices Uchiha Sasuke on the ground, her anger fumes. Just then Jiraiya arrives.

"I want him taken to the hospital, and put under 24 hour anbu guard." They obey.

"Where's Naruto? Asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade, ashamed that she forgot about him asks the same thing, and she gets the response that shocks her to the core.

"He ran from the village, after he was beaten by his own village and teammates for bringing back the Uchiha." The person, who spoke, was none other then Gaara, and he was pissed.

Standing beside him were his sister Temari, and older brother Kankuro, looking equally as pissed. Tsunade than asks, what happened.

Gaara tells of what happened, Tsunade getting angrier and sadder as it goes on. The villagers can already feel the immense killing intent coming from Jiraiya, and it was directed at them. Then Gaara says something that shocks them all,

"….. Even his own sensei, Kakashi, saw and did nothing."

Kakashi had a look of guilt on his face, which then turned to fear, as he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade approaching, Jiraiya reached him first, and grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU SAW AND DID NOTHING, WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?"

Tsunade managed to calm Jiraiya down, if only a little, then said, "my office now."

Kakashi quickly obeyed. Than Gaara said one last thing, "if you do not mind, but Uzumaki was my friend, and I looked in your laws, what your citizens did was against the law, they are going to be executed anyway."

He didn't even have to finish before she responded, "do with them as you wish."

She and Jiraiya left for the hospital.

Gaara immediately shifted his attention to his siblings, "if you do not wish to stay, you may go."

Temari spoke, "we want to help you brother, and they deserve what's coming." Kankuro agreed.

That day, 30 citizens, both civilian and ninja alike, were killed by the trio. It was later described as a massacre.

_**3 hours later: Hokage's office.**_

Kakashi was waiting patiently, thinking of the events that have transpired today, but in the end, he had only one thought, 'I am a failure as a sensei'.

Tsunade and Jiraiya soon enter the office, they spent the last 3 hours working on healing the team, most notably Hyuuga Neji, and he suffered the worse injuries. They were all now in stable condition. Tsunade sits her chair behind her desk, while Jiraiya stands in the corner, giving Kakashi the evil eye, the eye that promised much pain.

"Explain", that was all she said.

"Well, when they arrived, I saw that they were injured-"

"And you went straight for the Uchiha, ignoring your own teammates." Jiraiya interrupted.

"Well, um, you see, I saw that he was injured, so I went to treat his wounds. I thought Naruto was fine." Kakashi tried to explain.

"How could you think he was fine, from no less than 6 witnesses said that he was injured, and they had valid reasons as to why they could not help. Buy you, a sensei, you've gone too far Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Next Jiraiya jumped in, "you know, when I first met Naruto, he was an angry individual, saying how you abandoned him to train someone else, at the time I didn't believe him, but I never told him that, and I still decided o train him, over the course of that one month, he would tell me stories of how his sensei would always leave him to train alone, instead focusing on the Uchiha, is all that true Kakashi?"

He could only nod his head in guilt. Jiraiya spoke once more.

"I'm disappointed in you Kakashi, the fourth would be to. We never taught you such things, I treated my team as equals, Arashi treated his team as equals, what the hell gave you the thought to focus on only one member?" yelled Jiraiya.

"Well, the Uchiha was more important, he was needed to revive his clan, he had the most potential----" he never got to finish before Jiraiya yelled again.

"YOU FOOL, NARUTO HAD THE MOST POTENTIAL, HE MASTERED THE FOURTH PRISED TECHNIQUE, THE RASENGAN IN JUST ONE MONTH. HE HAD POWER COMING OUT THE ASS. AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY HE WAS THE WEAKEST."

"Sasuke had the most power, the only reason Naruto was powerful was because of the Kyuubi." Kakashi immediately regretted saying that. For 2 reason,

He knew it was wrong, that was all Naruto.

He had the village's most powerful ninjas standing up, walking over to him, with the sole intention of hitting him. He guessed right.

WHAM, WHAM.

Kakashi was hit not once but twice, one from Tsunade, which sent him through the tower wall, and twice, when Jiraiya jumped out of said hole, and hit him again, sending him straight in the direction of the hospital. He was treated for a broken jaw, and several broken ribs. Tsunade ordered that he not be given morphine. He was in much pain that week.

_**SOUND VILLAGE, 2 DAYS LATER.**_

Naruto was beginning to wake, when he opened his eyes, he first thing he saw was Hinata looking over him.

"Good to see you awake Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan"

She blushed, she was very happy to have her crush call her Chan, than the stranger walked into the room, Naruto stood up and took a defensive stance and said, "who are you?"

The man replied, "my name is Momoichi Masamune, twin brother of Momoichi Zabuza, and former member of the legendary seven swordsmen of the hidden mist."

A/n: I decided to leave you all with another cliffhanger this week, what do you think of the new character, what role will he play, will he convince Naruto to give up orange, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and The Village in Ice. Chapter 3

NARUTOS MIND 

Naruto woke up in nee high deep water, and new where he was at, 'awwww crap, not again' he thought.

He decided to walk and he came upon a huge cage, a cage that housed the greatest of all demons, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The legendary nine-tailed fox.

"**AH! WHAT DO WE HAVE HEER, IT SEEM THE RUNT DECIDED TO VISIT.** "The fox said.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FURRY FUZZBALL!" yelled Naruto. Making the fox cringe at the loud volume.

"Why did you bring me here? If its to ask if I will let you out, you can forget it." Said the boy.

Fox replies, "**I am not asking for that, I came to offer you a deal, since you are now a missing-nin, I have decided to train you. For a price."**

That got Narutos attention, and then he shook his head and said, "what price?"

The fox grinned**, "it is simple enough, all I want is a little freedom, but listen,"** he quickly said when the boy opened his mouth to say no.

"**I will teach you an advanced technique…"**

When he was done explaining, Naruto grinned, and quickly agreed. Then he was sent back to the waking world.

Meanwhile, with mystery ninja 

He was sitting there, thinking, 'how did that boy know Zabuza.' When he heard rustling, he turned around and saw the lavender eyed girl start to stir, when she woke, she looked at him with frighten eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I simply have questions that your boyfriend needs to answer." He said.

She nodded, then blushed at being called Narutos girlfriend, this did not go unnoticed, but he decided not to tease her now, after all, the guy was a big softy for this kind of thing, even though he would never admit it.

Not 5 minutes later did the boy begin to stir, and when he woke, he asked, "who are you, and why do you look like Momochi Zabuza?"

The man said, "my name is Momochi Masamune, the older, and much more handsome brother, of Zabuza, now I have questions for you kid. Like for one, why were there Anbu chasing you?"

Naruto, on kyuubis advice, told the man everything, he told him about the fox, the way he was raised, all the way up to his exile. Masamune did not look pleased. There was even a hint of sadness in his eyes, when he learned that his brother is dead. Now your probably wondering why Naruto told everything to a complete stranger, well there's a simple reason. He had nothing to lose. Even if he didn't tell him, the man could kill him, no problem. At least this way, he could play the pity act, as the Kyuubi hoped. When Naruto told him of Zabuza wanting Naruto to posses the sword, he made a decision right then and there, that he was going to train the boy. And the girl.

Naruto was happy at that, than a question dawned on him, "uh sensei, what village are we in?"

Masamune began to chuckle, "oh the irony, it turns out that you're in the Hidden Sound Village."

"WHAT", yelled a shocked Naruto.

"Kid keep your voice down, don't want to wake the neighbors." Yelled masamune.

"But what if Orochimaru finds us?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry, he won't. He's been busy trying to repair his arms, hasn't been seen in days. Now as your new sensei, I have some orders to give you. 1. Get rid of that hideous outfit, it practically scream, kill me. 2. Work on your voice volume, your way to loud. 3. Get to sleep, both of you. I'm tired and need rest. That is all, nighty night."

And with that the big bad ninja went to his room to sleep. But he accidentally left his door open a crack, allowing Naruto and Hinata to chance to see him sleeping with a teddy bear. They silently chuckled, and they to, went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY 

They awoke to a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on them, courtesy of Masamune. Naruto and Hinata were not pleased. They made that clear through the death glares he was receiving.

"Alright folks, time for you to get up, today we start off your training, but first I must go and put my ninja status on temporary hiatus."

They grumbled and started to dry off. When they were done, they followed their new sensei through out the village, looking in awe at the village that the leaf was at war with. Looking at the village, you wouldn't believe they were at war by seeing all the smiling faces. When they reached the office they followed Masamune to the door that said, ninja status. The bored looking clerk spoke, "what can I do for you today?"

He reminded Naruto oddly of Kakashi and his lazy attitude. Masamune spoke,

"I am here to put my status as jounin on hiatus, I am going on a training mission to improve."

After sighing the papers, they were off, to go shopping for supplies. When they reached the clothing store, Masamune left them to the clerk, saying he knows more then he did. As he left, Naruto swore he heard him say, 'ugly orange suit.'

3 hours and a very happy Hinata later, they were out picking up supplies. They got some new kunai and sherukin, a practice sword for Naruto, food 'not ramen' much to Narutos disappointment. They were also sporting their new cloths, they got rid of there old ones, Hinatas was ripped, and Narutos screamed "KILL ME". Now Naruto was sporting a new, cool trend. He was wearing black pants, similar to Kakashi's, a fishnet shirt, over the shirt he wore a t-shirt with a saying, "I'll try to be quieter, if you try to be smarter."

Over his shirt he was wearing a long, blood red crimson coat, (a/n: think of dantes coat from devil may cry.) On the back of his coat was a golden 9-tailed kitsune, its tails spreading out and wrapping around the entire coat. Two of which went to the end of his sleeves.

Hinata had a makeover as well, in the shop; she was directed to a female shopkeeper, who noticed her blushing when she was talking to Naruto. The shopkeeper gave her some advice, "he's not going to be available forever, if you want him, and you have to go for him."

She then proceeded to pick out some rather, revealing clothing. She was now wearing a very short black mini-skirt, and a tank top that barely covered he 'assets'. Which surprised the shopkeeper, it turns out, that benith that coat, Hinata had a very well developed body, so of course, the shopkeeper said to flaunt it. Hinata was also worried that Naruto would not notice, but he did, so did Masamune, and kyuubi, and every male in sound, and some women as well. Every time Naruto looked at her, he would blush just as much as her, which made her very happy.

After they bought their supplies, they packed up and headed out. Their destination: Wave Country. To pick up Zabuzas sword, and on said trip, Masamune would train Naruto on how to properly use a sword. It would also be the first time both Naruto and Hinata would make their first kills.

(A/N: ok people, here's the third chapter, tell me what you think. Someone e-mailed me and asked what does the sword that Masamune carries look like, well, it has the same design as the sword cloud uses in final fantasy 7. But with a better paint job, which I described in the previous chapter. I would also like to thank the person who helped me spell Zabuzas and Masamunes last name correctly, it's a big help. Lastly, I would like to thank all the reviewers who read and liked my story, and I encourage you to keep reading and reviewing.

Next chapter: Naruto gets his new sword, he kills for the first time, Hinata kills for the first time, kyuubi gets a little freedom, and drunk. What does a 900,000-year-old fox do when he's drunk, read and find out, till next time, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and the Village of Ice: Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ON THE ROAD TO WAVE 

Naruto was annoyed. His new sensei, Momochi Masamune, had him wearing 200 pounds of weights on each of his arms and legs, making a total of 800 pounds. And he was also swinging a wooden sword around, so as to get used to it. But what could he expect? He had been at this for only three days; they would be arriving in Wave tomorrow. Two hours later, we find our ninjas sitting around a campfire. Well, Hinata was sitting by the fire, and Naruto and Masamune were practicing.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? SWING UP, AND THEN DOWN THE IN A WIDE ARK, FOLLOWED BY A DOWNWARD CHOP!" yelled Masamune.

Naruto could only grunt. He learnt on the first day of training that if he yelled back, then more weights would be added, longer workouts, and a beating. It also didn't help that Masamune threatened him with no ramen for a year if he talked back. That night, Naruto slept peacefully, or so it seemed. It turns out, that as he sleeps; the fox trains him in strategy. Which is no easy feat, this is Naruto after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**NARUTO'S MIND**_

"**Ok kit, now that you have lured the enemy into the field, I want you to trigger the traps. After that, send a quick wave of fire and earth jutsus, some very powerful ones, so you can divide their forces. Good, now, what do you do next?" **Asked the legendary kitsune.

Naruto was thinking, thinking hard, until he came up with an idea, "I, uh, send the central line into the main force, followed by the ANBU on the flanks, surround the enemy, and attack from both sides?" he said unsurely.

Kyuubi was in shock. Never did he think that the boy would actually get it right. Sure he was teaching him, but he had some major doubts. Kyuubi dismissed Naruto and allowed him a good nights sleep.

The next day, they arrived in Wave. And were in shock to see the bridge that Naruto helped build and defend, named after him. One of the villagers recognized his whisker marks, and yelled, "IT'S THE GREAT NARUTO, COME THIS WAY, MASTER TAZUNA HAS BEEN WANTING TO SEE YOU!"

And before they knew it, they were being ushered to a great big house. As they passed, people would stop and bow to Naruto, showing their respect. When they arrived at Tazuna's house, Naruto was pushed to the ground, being hugged by Inari. This caused Hinata to giggle a little, and Masamune to smirk.

"Ah Naruto, it has been to long. Please come inside."

When they entered, they sat around the dinner table, and Tazuna spoke again, "So Naruto, I'm sure you have many tales to tell. Tell me what happened over the past 2 years."

He stopped when he noticed Naruto downcast face. Tsunami and Inari were also confused, until Naruto told them their tale.

At the end, Tazuna and others were not happy. They just couldn't believe that the people they once knew were now so bad.

After a lovely meal, they all went their separate ways. Naruto went and created a kage bunshin, and then he bit his thumb, and drew a seal on the clone's forehead. The result, an orange mist came out of Naruto's naval, and entered the clones seal. The clone was now a real living person, flesh and blood, and inhabited by the Kyuubi. The seal on the clones forehead, allows for a transfer of souls, allowing the Kyuubi a little bit of freedom. But Naruto gets to decide how much chakra he gets, thus keeping him out of trouble. He was wrong.

Kyuubi, with his newfound freedom, immediately decided on his first course of action. He was heading to the Red Light District.

Naruto, not wanting the fox to get him into trouble, made the fox henge into a different person first. The fox decided to turn into Iruka. Then he sped off to the Red Light District.

The mayhem that would follow would be forever etched into the minds of many people, the fox for one, and many, many sexy women.

Masamune had something else to do. He went to pay his respects to his brother, and Haku, who he had always considered to be a little sister.

Naruto hung out with Inari, and Hinata learned how to cook from Tsunami.

The next day, Naruto and Masamune can be found at Zabuza's graves; Naruto reached out, put his hand on the handle, and pulled out Kubikiri Houcho, Zabuza's sword. Masamune spoke, "As of now this sword is yours, you will respect it, this sword is an extension of your being. You are the sword, the sword is you. You will not disgrace Zabuza by mistreating the sword. Am I understood?"

Naruto nodded, accepting his responsibility. They spent the next 2 days sharpening it, getting rid of the rust, and shining it. The sword was returned to its former glory. Then they all left Wave, to a teary goodbye. The citizens were sad to see the ninjas go, but they realized that they had to leave, to keep the village safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**12 HOURS EARLIER.**_

The Kyuubi woke up feeling groggy, but that's what happens when you drink too much. He heard moaning; he sat up, and saw a shocking sight. He was surrounded with women, lots of naked, beautiful women. He smiled, laid back down, and was thinking of the wild night he had. He had started by pick pocketing all the rich people he saw, and then he went bar hopping. Later, before he knew it, he was dancing naked on the bar, sandwiched between 2 women. He repeated this all night long, before he ended up in a hotel room with a massive orgy. He was indeed a very happy fox.

**End Flashback**

**1 week later**

Iruka was on his way to Wave. He had been assigned to inform Tazuna that he had paid off the mission that was taken by the former Team 7. When he got there, he was shocked to see a lot of young women, giving him lusty looks. He hadn't even made it 2 feet before he was being grabbed from all directions. He had a very exciting week. When he returned late, with cloths torn, and looking worn-out, people were wondering what had happened. He informed the Hokage, but left out the details, he simply said that he was attacked; she didn't believe him, but said nothing of it. He had a very good week.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HOKAGE TOWER 

"Hokage-sama, we have the DNA results that you asked for." said the doctor.

"Thank you Jin" she said then excused him. Jiraiya, who was sitting in the chair in front of her desk asked, "What are those for?"

She replied, "Before Naruto went on his mission to retrieve Sasuke, I had taken a DNA sample of him. I was hoping to surprise him by finding out whom his parents were, but I couldn't tell the hospital it was him, so that way they couldn't be tampered with. Luckily, we managed to have the DNA files of everyone who was alive before the Kyuubi attacked. He didn't get that far into the village. So I ran a check on all samples to hopefully find out who his parents were."

Jiraiya was shocked, and then asked, "Can we see the results?"

She nodded, and then opened the envelope, and as she read her eyes would get steadily bigger, till she dropped it. Jiraiya, seeing this, was immediately at the side of his former teammate.

"Tsunade, what is it!"

"H-his parents." Being unable to finish, Jiraiya picked up the paper, and said in shock,

"The 4th was his father!"

"And I am his mother," finished Tsunade.

Jiraiya was clearly shocked, but he put aside his shock, and decided to comfort her. Knowing this is difficult. You see, there was a reason why she left the village all those years ago. Everybody in the village knew that, she lost so much. First, in the great ninja war, she lost her little brother, and her fiancé. Then 4yrs later, she lost her new husband, Kazama Arashi, otherwise known as the 4th Hokage, and it was believed that her baby boy, newly born during the attack, had been killed when the fox leveled the nursery of the hospital. Because of all she lost, she couldn't take anymore, and left. Now she finds out that not only is her son alive, but he's now an S-classed missing-nin. The ANBU guards that were in her office, assigned to protect the kage, decided to dismiss themselves. It also happens that those two guards had respect for Naruto. At first they hated him, but when they learned that he was the one who defeated Gaara in the sand-sound invasion, they started to respect him. That respect had risen when they learned that the legendary Gamabunta, the toad boss, pick him as his subordinate and favorite summoner since the 4th. They knew that they were wrong, and had every intention to apologize to him when he returned, but they were unable to. It was then and there, that they decided to keep Naruto's relation a secret; they didn't want to share information that was not theirs to share.

Jiraiya decided that then and there, he was going to do something in secret that would probably be considered treason, but he knew that it must be done. He was going to give Naruto his father's scrolls and jutsus. Later on that evening, he summoned Gamakichi. Said frog seemed depressed that it was him and not Naruto that summoned him. Jiraiya ignored the insult and told Gamakichi to deliver a note to Naruto, the frog was more than willing, and he sped off, to find his friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AT THE KONOHA HOSPITAL 

The hospital was filled with some genin, some very pissed off genin. The genin were, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Shikamaru and Ino were visiting there friends. A few minutes ago, Tsunade visited them. It was the first time they were all counciss to hear the news, she told them everything, how Naruto brought back the traitor, how he was chased out, how Hinata followed him, his missing-nin status, everything, including his relations. She told them that because she knew they could be trusted. After that she left, leaving behind some very pissed off genin. Neji was pissed off because of how Naruto was treated and Hinata leaving. You see, after the Chuunin exams, Naruto told him about his seal, that made Neji think, and earned Neji's respect. Obviously, he was very pissed off at the village. Kiba was pissed because he liked Hinata; he was going to ask her out when he got back. He didn't blame Naruto; he blamed the village, and her father. You see, it was a known fact that Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was a very mean and tough father. Neji hated him as well. That man would constantly berate her, in the end, resulting in her low confidence. The other team members were angry with the village as a whole. Especially Sasuke and they had every intention of getting some major payback. Ino left to go find Sakura, and Shikamaru was sitting there planning with the others for revenge.

Ino was angry, well, maybe angry is not quite the word to describe it, she wasn't pissed either, she was way, way, beyond pissed. Sakura was going to be the unlucky recipient. Soon, Ino found her.

"HEY SAKURA!" she yelled.

She turned around, and walked straight into Ino's fist. She landed on her back and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR PIG?"

Ino's reply was simple, "THAT WAS FOR NARUTO YOU STUBID BITCH!"

Sakura was shocked that Ino would use such language. She continued, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO! AFTER ALL HE HAD DONE FOR YOU! HE SAVED YOU FROM GAARA, SAVED YOU FROM 2 S-CLASS MISSING-NINS, AND HE BROUGHT BACK A WORTHLESS TRAITOR! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BEAT ON HIM, WHEN HE HAS A HOLE IN HIS CHEST, WHICH THE UCHIHA PUT THERE USING AN A-RANKED JUTSU. YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET HIM HEAL; YOU JUST START BEATING ON HIM. I'M DISGUSTED WITH YOU; YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS VILLAGE. AND YOU!" she pointed to a random villager, the reason she was after this villager, was because at the mention of Naruto's name, he scowled. Most of the village was treated to Ino's wrath. And it just so happens that the two ANBU were walking by, in fact they were the same guards that knew of Tsunade's relation, and they were the ones who excused themselves, and liked Naruto. So when villagers were being reprimanded for disrespecting him, they just ignored it and walked on to do there business. Lets call them Biggs and Wedge, they will provide some comic relief later on in the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WITH NARUTO 

They were just setting up camp, when a small toad came into the camp, "HEY, NARUTO!" it yelled.

"Hi Gamakichi, how are you doing?" replied Naruto.

"Nothing much, I just brought a message from the pervert."

"What does he want?" asked Naruto.

Gamakichi gave the note and Naruto read it. He was happy, but decided to wait.

"Oh and by the way, pop heard about what happened, and he says he is with you man. In fact he banned all toads from helping the village in anyway. We're all with you man."

With that, he went back to tell Jiraiya that Naruto has decided to wait a year before he teaches the 4th's jutsus. Of course, in the note, Jiraiya did not mention Naruto's relations, and that gave him the time to prepare to tell the boy, for he knew, Naruto would be very, very, pissed.

Later on that evening, all 3 of our favorite missing-nins were sitting around the campfire, when suddenly 5 bandits attacked. Masamune was well aware of them being nearby, but he wanted to test his new students, to see if they have the capability to kill.

MASAMUNE'S POV 

As soon as they attacked, I jumped and grabbed my sword, swinging in a wide ark, instantly killing both of my attackers; I watched as there blood and guts decorated the trees around us. I then decide to sit and watch to see if my new students have what it takes to survive.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

Naruto was caught unaware of the bandits, so when they first attacked, he acted on instinct and dodged to the right, the enemies sword passing over his head. The bandit quickly recovers, and swings again. Naruto, being encouraged by Kyuubi, jumps over the bandit, lands behind him, grabs his new sword, which he stuck into the ground, pulled it out and swung on a diagonal ark, hitting his waist, and coming out his shoulder. The man's upper body slowly starts to slide downward. Naruto can only stare as he sees the man's blood and internal organs starting to seep out. Naruto had just made his first kill.

WITH HINATA 

She was being careless, and she knew it. She has the byakugan. She should have seen them approach, but she did not. These were the thoughts running through her mind. She was scared, all she could do was block, and the man before her was using his fists, with brass knuckles. She was using her chakra to deflect his blows, she knew she had to kill, but she didn't think she could do it. She glanced over, and saw Naruto standing over a severed body; she now knew she could do it. If her hopefully soon to be boyfriend, maybe husband, can do it, why not her. The man used his right hand and tried to punch her in the face, she saw this, and dodged his blow, using her chakra to disable his arm; she quickly used a super charged blow directly to his heart, killing him instantly. Hinata had just made her first kill.

After the battle, Masamune used a Katon jutsu to burn the bodies, and then they moved their camp elsewhere. Masamune watched and evaluated them during the battle. Naruto he saw has a total lack of environmental awareness. He also noticed that Naruto almost seemed reluctant to use the sword; he would have to change that. Hinata, he noticed, has a total lack of confidence. He will have to change that also. He also notices that she looks up to Naruto, and has a huge crush on him. Of course, Naruto being Naruto was oblivious. Over the next year, he would turn them from simple genin, to a force to be reckoned with. Maybe get those two together while he was at it. A little romance never hurts, does it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/n, I would like to thank my beta for this fic, chidori vs. rasengan, for his great work, and I would like to leave you with a little hint as to whats going to happen next chapter.

Sasuke will get an unwelcome visit from some ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha Village: 1 am**

**Uchiha compound**

Seven figures and a small animal were hiding in the shadows.

"Is everything ready Chouji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Lee and Tenten helped me set it all up."

"Good, Neji, Kiba, report." Said Shikamaru.

"No one's coming from my end," they both said.

With that done, Shikamaru did a small Katon jutsu, which hit the gasoline, setting the main complex ablaze. Those very same figures left the scene, and headed to Ino's flower shop. She let them in since her parents were out of town.

"Did it work?" she asked.

She received a nod from all the people present, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Rock lee, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. They didn't like Sasuke, because of what he is, a traitor, and with the pronouncement of Naruto and Hinata being missing-nins, they wanted some payback, so they looted the entire compound, and burnt it to the ground. They had every intention of learning as many jutsus as possible, before finding a way to get them to Naruto. That would be the hard part. The next day, Morino Ibiki was put in charge of investigating the fire, but he was doing a half-assed job of it, because he never liked the Uchiha family, ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1 YEAR LATER

It has been one year since Naruto and Hinata began their training under Momochi Masamune. They had improved greatly, and traveled far. They stopped by Suna to talk with the Kazekage, Gaara. He, and the entire village for that matter, welcomed them with open arms. Thanking them for saving Gaara's soul, and making him a great Kazekage. It was even voted, unanimously, by Gaara and the village council, that all three of them would be welcomed, whether they're missing-nins or not. During their travels, they had discovered that Naruto worked best with Fuuton and Hyoton (Ice Elemental) jutsus. The reason he mastered the Rasengan so fast was because of his affinity to wind. Also, when he uses Kyuubi's charka, he is able to perform demonic jutsus, and they were insanely powerful. Naruto had also become an extremely skilled swordsman. Almost as skilled as Masamune, not quite, but almost. Hinata, they discovered, was excellent in healing abilities. Plus, with her Byakugan, she was more proficient with medical jutsus. Masamune didn't know much about medicine, so at every stop, Hinata would go to the local hospital to learn and she would experiment on Kyuubi. For a price. The fox, being perverted, agreed he would, if she would flash her breasts right before she experimented. Relunctly she agreed. Much to the joy of the fox, Masamune, and Naruto. With the fox's excellent healing ability, no damage could be permanently done. So it all worked out. Over the year, they had also killed many teams of leaf hunter-nins sent to kill them. The last team's heads were sent back to Konoha as a gift, complete with wrapping paper and bows. Kyuubi had grown to. Since he is able to inhabit a body, if Naruto gives him enough chakra, he can fight as well, and he did. For the second hunter-nin team, there was nothing left to find. He slaughtered them. But with his freedom, he did other things too. Like buy the entire Icha Icha paradise series, read them, then tied Naruto to a log. Tape his eyelids open, and force him to read them to. After that, Naruto became a little pervert. Not as bad as the others, but unlike before, when there was nudity he would run the other way, now, he will see whether can get. Which happened to be Hinata. She did not mind one bit, over the year she had become more open, no longer stuttering, and wearing less clothing. She was becoming a full-fledged woman; every man wanted her, literally. In every town, men would ask her out, but would always meet with rejection. They were currently in a village bordering Wave and Fire. They were waiting for someone.

Jiraiya had just entered a small village, he wanted to go peeping, but he had more important matters at hand, and he spotted them. He approached them and said, "Don't worry, I'm here on personal business, the Leaf thinks I'm gathering data from my spies. Naruto, can I have a word?"

He knew this had to be done, he didn't want to do it, but he had to. He told Naruto about his parents. It didn't work out so well.

"WHAT!" he yelled. It was so loud, that people heard it for miles.

WAVE COUNTRY

"Huh? Did you hear some thing Tsunami?" asked Tazuna.

"Yes dad I did, wonder what it was." She said. She went back to cooking dinner.

_**SUNAKAGURE**_

Gaara looks up, "Did you hear something Temari?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a yell." They ignored it and went back to the fiercest enemy Gaara had ever faced, paperwork.

**WITH KYUUBI**

He was currently hiding behind a bunker of chakra reinforced sandbags, wearing an old army helmet. He has never been more terrified than this moment. He lifted his head to see if the coast was clear, it was not.

**WITH OUR HEROS**

Naruto was seething; he was so angry, his eyes turned red with slits. Jiraiya was scared for his life. But for Naruto, he felt betrayed, he finds out that he is the son of the most powerful people of Konoha, yet they still marked him as a missing-nin. He ran off to think. Jiraiya, sensed some chakra levels coming near him, he knew he couldn't stick around, so he spoke with Masamune, and then quickly left to return to Konoha.

**WITH JIRAIYA**

He felt horrible, in fact, he never felt more horrible than he did right now. He just told a child, a child who grew up with the hate of an entire village, that his parents were 2 of the most powerful people in konoha. Then he leaves, leaving the child to deal with the news. What's worse, he still has to remain a missing-nin. Jiraiya realized then and there, that Naruto will probably seek revenge. If he wanted to destroy Konoha before, then he must want to completely annihilate it now.

**WITH NARUTO**

'Nande? Why me? Why am I cursed? First the fox, now my own parents. They… they both betrayed me. They gave me a life of hell. Kyuubi, do…do you think I should get revenge?'

"**Hell yea! But tread carefully though. But that is just my opinion." **Replied said fox.

Three hours later, Naruto returned to his friends, and talked with them. He needed to cool off, and they understood. After that, they left. Naruto opened up the first scroll, and grinned. These would be useful.

**ANOTHER YEAR LATER**

It took a while, but Naruto had mastered all of the Yondaime's jutsus, including Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). For one year, he devoted himself, day and night to mastering the jutsu. They had arrived back in sound; Masamune returned his status to active. He had grown confident of Naruto's abilities as a swordsman. He taught them well, they even taught him a thing or two. He was proud to call them his students. They were at his newly appointed apartment, he was talking with Naruto alone, and Hinata went shopping.

"Kid, I'm proud of you, you have mastered everything I could teach you, all the water jutsus, the art of the sword, everything. You have even taught me some things, for this I thank you. But the time has now come to part ways. I give you this; it is the neckless of the Momochi clan. Since I am the last member, I wish to formally adopt you into the clan, do you accept?"

Naruto was shocked, he finally found a person, other than Hinata, who acknowledged him. He accepted, and became, Uzumaki Momochi Naruto.

"Of course, this means you must marry two wives, one for each clan name." Masamune said, winking at Naruto, who blushed.

Naruto put the neckless around his neck, and thanked Masamune with a big hug. He then left to go prepare for his journey. Hinata came in, and Masamune asked to speak with her.

"You have improved greatly young Hinata. You are now a woman, with great assets I might add. You have also grown braver, smarter, and more cunning. Now I must speak with you about Naruto. He loves you, more then you can imagine, and I know you love him just as much. But you see, I have adopted Naruto into my clan, and because of this, he must marry two wives, one for each clan name. I know this is much, but would you be willing to accept this situation?"

Hinata started to think and 5 minutes later, answered,

"Yes I accept, but it must be someone who truly loves him, for Naruto, nothing else."

Masamune agreed, saying he wouldn't have it any other way, he hugs her, and then she departed.

Naruto and Hinata left sound that evening, deciding to head south, to mist village.

KONOHA

It's been 2 years since Naruto left, and the rookie nine burned down Sasuke's home. After that, they moved out of there families' conpounds, and bought a huge house for themselves. Neji, Kiba, Lee, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, all moved into the house together. It was well known that they were the ones who burned down the Uchiha families' home, but Ibiki, said, and I quote, "Never found evidence that said they were involved."

He praised them, and with no evidence, the village council could not bring charges against them. Many things have changed, for one; they mastered all of the Uchiha's techniques, making Sasuke jealous. Neji even no longer had the caged bird seal. When Jiraiya found out about Neji's loyalties to Naruto, he managed to bribe a Hyuuga, who removed the seal, then taught Jiraiya how to do it as well. The main family was furious, but were unable to do anything. Neji moved out soon after so he could be safe. The remainder of the rookies, also distanced themselves from their families. They were saddened, but until they changed the village for the better, then they would not move, or socialize with them. The council, still being stubborn, refused, and that only made things worse. Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, but he still didn't give her any affection. Her blind obedience left her friendless. Tsunade refused to teach her, she lost everything. Sasuke was forgiven by the council, and given chuunin status, so were all the rookies. But the rookies had to work for it, they managed to pass an exam, when they realized what they had to do. Sasuke was getting it without having to participate in an exam. This made all the rookies furious. Tsunade had little to no power as kage, the council took it all. Jiraiya stayed to support her, but that was it. The village was on the road to destruction and they didn't even know it.

_**MIST VILLAGE**_

When they arrived, they found the village to be completely different then Konoha, it was crime ridden, and polluted. Poverty was everywhere. Naruto and Hinata decided to stay for 6 months and do missions, Naruto did missions, Hinata worked at the hospital.

It has been 6 months, and the Mizukage was very thankful. Thanks to Naruto's mission success, the Mist had been able to change for the better. Naruto ended the civil war, by joining the factions together. It was actually easy, the reason there was civil wars was because a civilian was making a profit off it. Much like Gatou, Naruto killed him, and had the 2 sides meet. They agreed to work together once again. The Mizukage, was only in office a month before Naruto showed up. Hinata completely revamped the hospital, making it modern, and clean. The village was indebted to the 2. Naruto and Hinata left with the thanks of an entire country. They headed to sand.

They spent another six months with Gaara. Naruto learning all he could about wind jutsus, he also decided to create his own jutsus. Which was going well. He ended up creating 3 jutsus, one, was an improved rasengan. He found that if he keeps compressing the charka, then add more, then it makes it far more powerful. Two, a wind attack that is like a tornado. The amount of chakra determines how big it can get. Three, a defensive wind, that requires little charka, but forms an impenetrable force of wind around his body.

After their time there, they once again had to leave. They decided to head north, to Ice country.

**A/N**: that's it for this chapter, next chapter Naruto and Hinata discover the Ice village, the Kyuubi discovers their hot springs, and many more adventures in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and the Village Hidden in Ice**

Chapter 6

Cold, so cold. It was very windy, and snowing. Hinata was unconscious so Naruto was carrying her. He himself was on the verge of passing out. He slipped on some ice, and fell face first in the snow. He did not get up.

2 DAYS LATER 

Naruto was starting to wake up; he slowly opened his eyes, and saw a young woman probably in her early 30s, washing Hinata's face.

"Who...wha?" was all he could say. She turned around and smiled, "Now, now, you need to rest, I'll go get my husband, and he's the one who found you."

She left and returned 5 minutes later with a big man, not big as in fat, but muscled.

"Ah, I see you're awake my boy. Good, good, now tell me. Why were you and your lady friend tracking in the snow in this time of year?" he asked.

Naruto responded, "Well sir, we were being chased by Hunter-nin. There were 5 squads, more then we have ever faced. We could not win, so we headed north, the weather chased them off. But unfortunately we were caught in it."

At the mention of hunter-nin, the mans eyebrows rose, and then asked, "Why were you being chased by hunter-nins?"

Naruto decided that since he was kind enough to save them, then he deserved to know the truth. So he told the man everything, from the Kyuubi sealing, to present day. The man seemed interested, and listened intently.

"…..and that's how we ended up here." Concluded Naruto.

"Hmmm. I see, tell me boy, are you willing to serve a village, or remain a missing-nin?" the man said.

"Well, to be honest, we would like to be loyal to a village, but we're afraid that no one will accept us." Said Naruto honestly.

"Well, what if I told you, that I know a village that may be willing to accept you?"

That got Naruto's attention, "Really? Who is it" he asked excitedly.

"Why, it's the hidden ice village, or Hyogakure if you must." The man said with pride.

Naruto looked confused, so the man explained, "The Hidden Ice was a powerful village, but they remained secret from the world because they didn't want to get involved in their petty wars. So they devoted themselves to training." The man, his name being Boris, said his older brother was the kage of the Ice village. And that he would talk to his brother. But for now, he and Hinata should rest.

**2 DAYS LATER**.

Naruto and Hinata were working; they decided that as a way to repay the people for helping them. They would do some work around the house, Naruto was put in charge of cutting wood for fire. Hinata was in charge of cooking. They also met the couple's young daughter. She was 5yrs, and her name was Yuki. She was a sweet angel, who quickly grew attached to Naruto. They would spend hours playing together. She thought of him as a brother, and Hinata a sister. She was adopted when she was an infant, her family being killed by bandits, Boris found her on a hunting trip, and adopted her. Just as they were about to eat dinner, a man walked in. He appeared to be in his late 50s. He was wearing the robes of a Kage, even the odd hat. The only difference from the hokage robe being, on the back instead of saying fire shadow, it said Ice shadow. And his robes were white, with blue flames around the edges, instead of the red used by the leaf. He took one long look at Naruto, then Hinata. Studying them, finally he muttered, "They are powerful, and pure-hearted."

"I knew you'd like them brother," Boris said. "Come, join us for a meal."

Faster then a lightning strike, the kage was sitting next to Naruto with a fork and knife in each hand, looking very hungry.

"I could never resist your wife's cooking brother." He said in a laugh.

The evening proceeded very well, avoiding the subject of Naruto and Hinata joining the village, but instead talking about normal things, like how his brother's life has been, that kind of thing. Naruto liked this man; he seemed warm, caring, not cold and distant. For the first time both our heroes felt at peace. After the meal, the men went outside to talk, while the women were cleaning up, and chatting themselves, about the men in their lives.

**WITH NARUTO**

"So, young man, my brother here told me your tale, you seem honest, and you are powerful. But the question remains, will you be loyal to our village, or betray us?" asked the kage.

"Well sir, we will remain loyal, provided your village doesn't betray us, like our own did," replied Naruto.

'Hmm, good answer, he answers leaving his options open incase of a betrayal. So if need be he and his friend can leave' thought the kage.

"Never mind with that sir stuff" he said, "my name is Makio. I'm the Sandaime of our village. If you wish to become a ninja of ice, you will have to past a test. If you do, then we will accept you." said Makio.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He said he would have to discuss this with Hinata, but first, Yuki want to play in the snow, and so all four of them went to build a snowman.

When the boys came in, they were all drenched. Apparently, they decided to see who can build the biggest snowman, in the end it was Yuki, the others kept destroying each others efforts to realize that she won. That night Naruto and Hinata discussed the deal, and she accepted.

The next morning, they told Makio that they accept the challenge.

"Good, I was hoping you would. Our village is a 100 miles due north, you can't miss it, come when your ready, or you can come with me now." He said.

They decided to travel together. In 30 minutes they reached the village. When they stepped through the gate, their mouths dropped in amazement. "All the homes and shops were made of thick ice and snow," the Kage explained,

"The buildings are made of a special kind of ice, it took many years, but we were finally able to perfect it. It never melts, no matter how hot the fire, but thick enough that no one can see into your home. It is perfect. Of course that is nothing; wait till you see the monument."

When they did, they were even more impressed, carved into a glacial mountain, was 3 faces, all crystal clear, and sparkling. The couldn't help but be impressed. The kage was laughing at their antics.

When they reached the center of the town, they found a fountain, made of ice, and the image was life-size versions of the past kages. One was as small as Naruto. The fountain was truly magnificent, under the feets of the kages, was the water, and it was warm. It gave off the illusion that the ice statues were standing on water. The statues were even in various poses, the Shodaime, whose name was Hyomaru, was standing with his hands on his hips, looking skyward as if he were having a vision. The Nidaime, whose name was Shinn, he was standing, eyes staring out, looking into your eyes, as if he were judging you worthy of entering his village, and the third, the Sandaime, was standing, with a smile on his face, as if welcoming you to the village. That was the Kage's favorite, for obvious reasons.

They made their way to the center of town, to the kage offices. The building was a tall tower, made of Ice. It was truly magnificent. It overlooked the city, giving a splendid view.

They entered and made their way to the kage office when they reached the top. He sat in his chair behind his desk, while Naruto and Hinata sat in the guest chairs.

"Ok, now for the test, I will have to personally spar with you, to measure your battle capacity, and find your ranking. Also, after the test, you can then choose which field you would like to go into. After the spar, you will have to show me every single jutsu that you know, so I can put them in proper classes. Don't worry, I won't copy them. After that, then you're home free. But first, we will rest, you can spar with me tomorrow, simply come here and I will take you to the training grounds," Said Makio.

He called a chuunin, who then proceeded to give the two a guided tour, after that, they went to a hotel so they can prepare for tomorrow.

**WITH MAKIO**

He had assembled all the ninja in the village for a special meeting.

"Ok minna-san, I have called you here today because I have some news. It seems we have 2 new ninjas to join our ranks. They are powerful, and I will be administrating a test, but unknown to them, there will be a third test, a test of loyalty. Now here are your orders." He then explains the plan.

"Is that all understood? Ok then you are all dismissed." With that done, they all left, preparing for an exciting day tomorrow. The only one left was the ANBU commander.

"Hyokage-sama, are you sure this plan is wise. If they are as powerful as you say, then this plan may have disastrous results." He said.

Makio nodded, "I'm well aware of the risks, but this is the only way to test them with out them knowing it's a test. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said, dismissing the commander's fears. He nodded, and left. Little did they know, that their secret test would never happen, because an emergency was about to happen.

**THE NEXT DAY**

They were at the field, about to start, when suddenly a frantic chuunin came running, "HYOKAGE-SAMA! HE YELLED.

"What is it?" he asked the frantic chuunin.

"Sir, your brother and his wife had just arrived, they are seriously injured and in the hospital," reported the chuunin.

Makio was frantic; he went running to the hospital, as fast as he could. With Naruto and Hinata on his heals. When they arrived, they immediately went to his brother's room.

"Brother, what happened?!" He asked, in a hurry.

"Bandits, there were so many, they overwhelmed us, and they took Yuki, please save her, who knows what horrors they will do to her." He said before passing out, the medic-nin hurried and started to operate.

As soon as they left the room, Naruto ran off to save Yuki. Makio immediately gathered 2 ANBU teams with Hinata and followed suit. That took 15minutes to do. By then, Naruto was at the bandit's camp.

**WITH NARUTO**

When he arrived, he counted at least 500 men. He sent a kage bunshin in henge to investigate. Yuki was being held in the center tent. Naruto enraged, grabbed his sword, and let out an enraged roar. The bandits came out to see what it was, it would be their end.

Naruto jumped down, put chakra into his blade, and threw it, and yelled, "TSURUGI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU". (Blade Shadow clone technique)

The blade multiplied and sliced through dozens. He grabbed his sword again and began slicing his way through the bandit army. He spotted the leader, charged a Rasengan, and went for the man. His ball of swirling energy, hit the man, sending him backwards, with the power of the jutsu killing more men. He continued to attack, cutting off heads, splitting men in half. Blood and guts went everywhere; many tried to escape, but failed. When Naruto was done, there were 7 men left; he let one escape, so as to tell the tale of what happened, so that no one will ever harm his precious people. The others, Naruto killed with kunai, to the heads. He then placed preservation Jutsu on their bodies, and sealed them away into a scroll, he had plans for them later. He then picked up Yuki, who was unconscious, and took her back to the village. He didn't notice the kage, Hinata, the ANBU commander, and 2 teams, in the forest. They were shocked, and horrified with the scene, they arrived only to see the final half of the battle.

"Well, I guess we know his skill and that he's loyal." Makio said.

The others agreed. 'But I wonder why he kept 6 bodies.' He thought.

They decided to use a major katon jutsu and incinerate the bodies. Then headed back.

When everything was done, Naruto and Hinata received their headbands, and made ninjas of Ice. Naruto decided to join ANBU, and was under the tutelage of Makio. Hinata worked at the hospital, she was the apprentice to the chief medical officer. Things were going good.

**THE ONE BANDIT WHO SURVIVED**

He made his way to a town, and then collapsed. In the hospital, he told the tail on how a boy with whiskers massacred 500 men; he described the pure fury the boy had. From then on, Naruto was nicknamed THE BLOODY CRIMSOM FOX.

That tale made its way to konoha, it made the entire village hide in fear. Except for the rookie six. They were proud that their friend was doing ok. Kakashi was worried; worried that Naruto will turn his fury on them. Sakura was scared, her former teammate, the happy smiling Naruto, was now a monster. Sasuke was jealous, 'How did you get so strong dobe, I swear I will surpass you, and kill my brother.' Was his thoughts.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka, with the rookie 6, were partying into the night, celebrating the fact, that Naruto may have just started his revenge on Konoha, with their fear.

**KYUUBI SIDE STORY**

**HOT SPRING ADVENTURE**

**PART 1**

It's been two days since Naruto started to train under the Hyokage, as well as tending to his new ANBU duties. He decided to give the fox a little bit of freedom (which meant he annoyed Naruto till he gave up.) The fox, with his new freedom, had only one thing in mind, peeping.

He was currently sitting in a tree with a telescope, watching as every naked woman played and relaxed in the hot water. Kyuubi was giggling like a schoolgirl, he was so happy. Unfortunately, he sneezed. Immediately there was silence, he looked up and saw a very horrifying sight. All the women saw him, and they had death glares in their eyes. And for the first time in many, many millennia, he was very afraid. Screams were heard all over the village, and Naruto, having a special link to the fox, suddenly felt fear. When it was over, there was a smiling kitsune in the hospital. Why was he smiling? Well, if you asked him, he'll reply, "Because, I got a little booby."

He was referring to the fact that when they beat him up, they did it, fully nude, so he got a little feely feely during the beating. Yes, he was a very happy fox, who is in much pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Konoha (Four years ago)**_

When Konohamaru heard about Naruto's exile, he was very upset. He wouldn't talk with anyone for a month. It took all of the patience of his father, and his classmates, Udon and Moegi. However, when he was not talking, he was thinking. He was plotting his revenge.

'Those village council bastards, this damn village, if only grandpa could see this, he'd be ashamed at what his village had become. Naruto-nii-san, I swear, that I will get revenge for you. I will become stronger; I will become Hokage, and destroy this village,' he thought.

He discussed his plans with Udon and Moegi, and they agreed, since they looked up to Naruto as a brother. It was only right that they get revenge. Three days later, the Uchiha compound was burnt down, and 2 certain Anbu from the beginning of the story, Biggs and Wedge, caught Konohamaru peeing on the ashes. Being who they were, and how they hate the Uchiha, they decided to join him. Needless to say, he was shocked when two Anbu unzipped their pants and joined him. He laughed at that on the way home.

After that, he and his teammates would train constantly. Udon was a certified genius, and it was well known that he considers Shikamaru to be his hero. He admires his intelligence, and even asked Shikamaru if he could train his mind. Shikamaru accepted, because it would allow him to play shogi more.

Moegi had perfect chakra control. However, unlike one Haruno Sakura, who had control because of her very low chakra, which was due to dieting and trying to make herself look good for a certain bastard, Moegi had it because she worked hard.

Konohamaru worked on chakra capacity. He wanted to be a ninjutsu specialist, like his grandfather.

During their time off, which was not often, they would terrorize the village, most notably a certain pink-haired kunoichi. They pulled off some serious pranks. Konohamaru even did something that no one in the entire village had the balls to do. He told Hyuuga Hiashi off, and then gave him the finger. This earned the admiration of Hyuuga Hanabi. She herself did not like her father, and she blamed him for his cruelty and the exile of her sister, Hinata. She made good friends with Konohamaru.

**2 YEARS LATER**.

It was the day that Iruka stopped teaching. Ever since the exile of Naruto, he had been training, and yesterday he took and finally passed the Jounin exam. Without Naruto, things made his life boring. When he made jounin, and the day he stopped teaching, Konohamaru had a little surprise for the new teacher. He led the entire junior class, including Hanabi, in a coup de' tat. They had kicked everyone out of school, including the super-intendment, and claimed it under a nine-tailed fox banner. In the end, it took 6 ANBU teams, 7 jounin, 15 chuunin, 1 sannin, 1 Hyuuga, and 1 Hokage to catch Konohamaru and his team of Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, and himself. He was suspended for 1 week, but it was well worth it.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**.

"Here you go Hokage-sama, here's this years genin graduates." said a chuunin.

She looked over the file and finally came across the ones she was looking for.

Name: Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Age: 13

Sex: male

Specialist: ninjutsu.

Konohamaru is well known for his skills in ninjutsu. He is able to learn them very quickly, just by watching. He has trained relentlessly to raise his Chakra reserves, and get his hand seals down to a very fast motion. It is even said that he surpasses Uchiha Sasuke when he graduated.

Name: Udon

Age: 13

Sex: male.

Specialist: strategy, taijutsu.

Udon is a specialist in strategy and taijutsu. It has been rumored that he has been under the tutelage of one Nara Shikamaru for 2 years. His genius in battle is almost unmatched. He specializes in taijutsu to help compliment Konohamaru's Ninjutsu. He is fast and very strong; it is rumored that he may become just as strong as rock lee.

Name: Moegi

Sex: female

Specialist: genjutsu.

Most people who specialize in genjutsu tend to have a low Chakra capacity and perfect control because of low capacity. This is not the case with her. She has a very large Chakra capacity, which comes from her hard work, and she has near perfect Chakra control because of her friendship and training with one Hyuuga Hanabi. Because of this, she is able to perform very high-level genjutsu.

NOTE FROM INSTRUCTER: They work perfect together as a team, and since we have an odd number of students this year, it is suggested that you add Hyuuga Hanabi onto their team as well. Through careful observation, it has been concluded that they are all a perfect match. Also to take note: Konohamaru has a tendency to create his own ninjutsu, Moegi her own genjutsu, and Udon unique strategies.

End report.

Tsunade was thinking very carefully on this. She knew that they would be a perfect match together. But they have also been known to create chaos when together. She was lost in thought when a certain white haired perverted sannin found her.

"You know, I think you should put them together." Jiraiya said.

"You really think so?" was Tsunade reply.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I would like to take them on as my genin team. He really misses Naruto, and on the training trips that I make, it has a high possibility that he will meet Naruto on the road. Plus their talent would go to waste going to any one sensei, since they are diverse in techniques." He said.

Tsunade seemed to think, and then she agreed. As much as she hated perverts, this one had a very good point.

In the end, team Konohamaru became apprenticed under a sannin.

**6 MONTHS LATER**.

Konohamaru and his team had returned to take the chuunin exams. Jiraiya felt they were more then ready to do it. They had grown so strong, not only as a team, but individually as well.

They made it through the first 2 exams fast, and perfectly. Now was the time for the third exam. Konohamaru had the entire rookie 6 rooting for him. Sakura and Sasuke were there as well, and Konohamaru kept shooting them death glares. Another person there was the Kazekage Gaara, and his siblings. Even though he hated the leaf with a passion, he needed the alliance for the safety of sand; of course, the alliance would last only for a short time. He and 2 other Kages had plans; a massive storm was brewing on the Horizon. And it would all start when he returns to his village.

When the chuunin exams were over, Konohamaru and his entire team passed, so they were now chuunin. Now, normally, when you make chuunin, you're separated to do different tasks, but they were kept together because they worked so well together. They worked together for a year and a half, then they were given a mission to escort a scroll of intelligence from Suna to Konoha. What they meet when they get there will be a big surprise.

A/N: I was thinking, that since Naruto is going to have 2 wives, one being Hinata, who should the other one be. I have come down to 3 choices.

The snow princess from Naruto the movie.

An OC I created.

Ayame the Ramen stand girl

I want people to vote for the one they want most, please let me know so I can write it out. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto and the Village Hidden in the Ice**

It has been 1 ½ years since Naruto and Hinata joined the ice village. Hinata had replaced the chief medical doctor of the hospital, who was currently enjoying a nice retirement, and Naruto moved up to ANBU captain. They both earned quite a reputation. Hinata had a 95 percent survival rate when it came to healing shinobi, but then again, since she was living with a wreaking machine, she had a lot of experience healing wounds. Naruto has never failed a mission. He currently led a team of four. There were three males and one female. The men were of course, Naruto as captain, Akita Ryushi, and Kaneko Honzo. The woman was Mihashi Kimiko. Ryushi was a tall man, 6ft 4in height. He was a little muscular. He had muscles, but not overly big so he can have some decent speed. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were a light blue. He had a bloodline that made his eyes turn silver. It allowed him to move at incredible speeds, increases reaction time, and slightly more strength. But those were simply only the minor effects. The eye's true strength was that it increases the power of ice jutsus and uses half the normal chakra required. His clan was well-known for their speed and ice jutsu combination techniques. They were a very powerful clan. However, unlike the Hyuugas, that power did not make them arrogant. His clan was very few in number and did not care for material wealth. They did a lot of charity work. Honzo is known for his raw physical strength. His muscles were huge, which meant that he was not very fast, but his endurance made up for that. To put it simply, the guy was a walking tank. Even Kyuubi doubted he could take the guy down with anything less then four tails. And the final member was Mihashi Kimiko. She was an intelligent woman, who had a serene grace when she fought. She specialized in genjutsu, but she was also formidable in taijutsu and ninjutsu. She was also a feisty redhead; so of course, the fox was attracted to her. In fact, he even tried to convince Naruto to make her his second wife, but Naruto flat out refused. Kyuubi gave him hell that month. Naruto even presented Makio, the Hyokage, with an idea; his idea was to occasionally allow Kyuubi to go on missions with Naruto, so that Naruto can control him. The Hyokage's answer was simple.

"No!"

"What?! Come on! For the really difficult missions he can provide a distraction without us having to worry about a teammate," reasoned Naruto.

The Hyokage sighed and said," Alright, here's the mission. It seems that Sound has been poking their nose around here. I'm not sure if they are aware we exist, and if they aren't, I don't want them to set up a base around here. I am giving your team an S-class mission. You are to infiltrate the Sound village, and find out any plans they may have. That is your primary objective. Your secondary objective is to secure any information you can, that includes jutsu scrolls. And remember, you must not get caught; the world does not know we exist, and when we reveal ourselves, we must have every advantage we can get. You may use Kyuubi if you want, but nothing more than four tails, and keep that fox under control. He may have proven himself to the village, but I'm still skeptical as to where his loyalties lie," said the old Kage," Dismissed!"

Naruto was currently briefing his team. "Alright guys, ah-hem and 'girl', we have a mission." He then proceeded to explain to them about the mission, and the role Kyuubi is going to play. The entire village knew Naruto held Kyuubi, but they didn't care. They accepted him for him, which was why they weren't surprised when he mentioned the fox's role.

"Kyuubi, I am giving you four tails of power. I want you to provide a distraction. But please, don't destroy the village." The fox nodded. He was currently in his modified bunshin form. Then Kyuubi smirked, he had the perfect idea on what to do.

**4 DAYS LATER**

Naruto's team just arrived at the Sound village's outer wall. They had scouted the area and discovered what appeared to be a bunker behind the village, and it was hidden in a powerful genjutsu. They sent Kyuubi to the village gates to distract everyone.

**BOOM!**

The ground shook from the blast. Suddenly, all the ninja, including Kabuto and Orochimaru, came running out of the bunker to see what was going on, thinking it was a surprise attack. When they were out, Naruto's team snuck in. The bunker was huge. There were many doors, and some gave off a feeling that made even Ryushi shiver.

"Ok, I think we should head to the back of the hallway. It is logical that he may have hidden his most secret of secrets there. I can also sense high level defenses there as well," said Kimiko.

At the end of the hallway, they disabled the security measures when they heard another big **BOOM!**

Naruto was personally kind of worried as to what the fox was up to. When they entered the room, they were shocked to say the least. There were rows and rows of scrolls.

"Alright, I want you three to split up and find the command center and get any or all plans, I'll stay here, and gather as many of these scrolls as I can," said Naruto.

They nodded then split off. Naruto decided to explore the room when he felt a massive genjutsu hidden behind a book self. When he went to get a closer look, he actually looked afraid. 'That is one nasty trap.' he thought.

The trap as it turns out is made to distract with the genjutsu, by giving you what you seek most, then it would twist around and give you your worst nightmare. As that was happening, there was another trap that was triggered by the jutsu. Naruto shivered when he saw that a kunai was aimed right for his crotch. Luckily, he wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing. He disabled the traps and entered the room. Again it was a room full of scrolls, but they were fewer in number. Naruto guessed they were Orochimaru's personal collection. He reached and picked up the first scroll and he smiled, 'This will come in handy,' he thought. It just so happened that the scroll he read was **Kuchiyosi: Edo Tensei**.

**KYUUBI'S SOUND ATTACK 15 MINUTES EARLIER**

Kyuubi was stumped. He needed to create a distraction, and get as many ninja as possible to follow him into the forest, especially Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then for some reason, a purple haired jounin who wore very little clothing came to his mind, Kyuubi smiled, this was going to be fun.

**BOOM!!!**

There was a big explosion by the gates to Sound village, and a large cloud of smoke rose from the site. Many ninja and civilians gathered to see what it was. Even Orochimaru and Kabuto came out to see, thinking they were under attack. Oh how wrong they were. When the smoke cleared, a giant sign was visible. It had a picture of Orochimaru chasing Sasuke. Coming out of Orochimaru's mouth were the words, "Sasuke, please come back! I want you so badly!"

Sasuke had a look of horror on his face, and behind the picture of Orochimaru, there was a mini Kabuto saying, "Come back boss! Please show me more of your tongue tricks!"

Now that doesn't sound too bad, except for the fact it is portrayed in a **very** gay way. Many people, both ninja and civilian alike were laughing. Orochimaru was furious. Then suddenly he heard an even louder laugh. On top of the sigh post was a black haired man with blue eyes; he was bent over and slapping his butt right in Orochimarus direction. "Hahahahaha, can't catch me."

He leaps off and heads into the forest, with a loud roar filled with fury Orochimaru followed, then suddenly there was another **BOOM.**

When the smoke cleared, it showed, Orochimaru, colored in pink paint, he screamed again and gave chase, leaving a laughing village behind.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto and his team had gathered as many scrolls as they could find, and left the village; no one knew they were even there.

**BACK IN HYOGAKURE**

Naruto gave his report to the Hyokage, who was very pleased; it seems that the snake was going to build a secret hideaway that was destroyed by a second team. Kyuubi was named an Honorary ANBU member, and gave the whole village laughs with his version of the mission.

The next day, the Hyokage had a stage set up and was going to make a very big announcement; no one knew what it was going to be about though. When he came on stage, the entire village became silent, he spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a major announcement, I have decided to retire and step down from my position as Kage."

There were many moans and shouts going against this idea. He was a loved man in his village, and it brought a tear to his eye to see the love coming from the villagers, then he continued.

"But I have decided to name my replacement, I give you the new Yondaime Hyokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled.

People started cheering, Naruto was a loved hero. As for Naruto himself, he fainted in bliss.

**A/N**: Well that's it for this chapter, what do you think? Naruto, the new Hyokage. The next chapter will detail his first six months as Kage, and I will introduce his second wife in that chapter. I have decided that his second wife will be the Snow princess Yukie-hime. If I did the timing right, then things will culminate in the 9th chapter, with Konohamaru going to sand, where he will see Naruto for the first time since he left. Well, as always, please review, I like reviews.

Here are the voting results:

Snow princess: 38

Ayame: 12

OC: 14

Snow princess won by a huge margin as you can see, well, see you later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hello all, sorry for the very late update, but I have a very good reason, this semester my collage has been a pain, if I wasn't writing a paper, it was studying for a test. They were a constant, I had no time to write, and it made me very sad, because I have so many ideas in my head. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it extra long just for you.

_6 MONTHE LATER, HYUGAKURE TOWER, KAGE OFFICE._

In a large office, in the tower of ice, there was a man, not a normal man, this man was the Hyukage. It has been six months since Naruto has taken the office of kage, and today, since he has no work to do, he decides to reflect on the past months, from his first day on the job, to present.

Flashback no justu.

Today was the day that Naruto took office, he had just been fitted out with new robes, but decided that they were too clumsy, so he made so me alterations. First, he wore a standard jounin outfit, blue pants, blue shirt, and jounin vest, that being the standard outfit. Of course, this being Naruto, everything was orange, except the vest, that was normal. He wore a cape like jacket that was whit and reached down to his ankles, with blue like flames circling the bottom, on the back were the word, "Yondaime Hyukage". (A/N: just imagine the cape the Yondaime Hokage wears, that's what Naruto has, except in blue). He was currently standing outside the office, he was scared, and more scared the facing down some evil monster, (kyuubi smile). He steadily put his hand on the door knob, and turned; he opened the door and walked in. When he entered, he saw the Sandaime, in a Hawaiian style outfit, obviously prepared for his vacation. When he sees Naruto he smiles.

"Ah Yondaime, welcome, welcome. This here is your new office, let me give you a tour, there's the desk, the book shelf, and behind third book, there's is a special seal, place chakra into it, and it will lead to a special living space. There are two bedrooms there, as well as a kitchen, bath, and toilet. Its ment for those long days at the office. Ah! I almost forgot, here's your crystal ball, this lets you see everything that goes on in the village. Very useful. Well, I must be off good luck" \

With that, Makio was off, Naruto never thought an old man could run so fast. Naruto decided to get a feel for the desk. So he sits in the nice comfortable chair, and looks out the window, he has the perfect view of the Hyukage monument. People have already begun the planning stages to put Naruto's face up there. Now, what to do first as kage. Suddenly, the door burst open; Naruto looks and sees 5 men bringing in a stack of papers 5 feet high, each. They drop it off on his desk, and leave, promising more. Naruto's eye starts to twitch.

'This can't be too bad; I can do this' he thought.

15 SECONDS LATER

"AAAAHHHH! I can't do all this, I'm only one man, no wonder Makio was running so fast, he wanted to escape." Naruto begins to cry, when suddenly a light bulb goes off over his head, "wait! I have an idea, Kage Bunshin no justu"

20 Naruto's appear, he directs them to do more paper work, while he himself goes to look at his new crystal ball.

'Hehehe, that was a great idea, have the clones do the work.'

When he grabs the ball, he gets another idea; he searches for Hinata, and finds her, naked, in the shower. 'Hell yeah, this job rocks'

End flashback.

Yup, over the past six months, the village has really prospered. He set up exclusive trading rights with Sunagakure, and Mizugakure. Bring a lot of wealth into the ice. He also set up secret political and military alliances with both nations. But they agreed to keep the ice village secret, at least, till the right moment arrived for the village to reveal itself. He also set up a trading and political alliance with snow country. When he learned that princess yuki cut off all relation to Konoha after he exile, he approached them immititly. That was an interesting encounter.

Flashback.

Naruto had sent a letter to yuki, keeping his name anonymous she accepted his invitation and decided to visit the shinobi village. Naruto had sent an ANBU team to watch over her, to keep her safe. After all, she was a foreign dignitary. She arrived 2 days after Naruto made contact, he couldn't wait to surprise her. She was escorted to the tower, and to the office. Naruto watched her through his ball. She was dressed in a beautiful whit gown with gold lining that went down to her toes. On her gown she wore a red sash with the symbol for snow. Her hair was tied into a bun, and she was wearing blue boots, to protect from the ice of the village. When she entered the room, Naruto's back was to her, he was sitting low in the chair, so she couldn't see his hair. He raised his right arm, and suddenly, 2 ANBU, appeared out of the shadows, shocking yuki because she didn't know they were there, and left. Naruto then spoke in a fake deep voice.

"Hello princess, welcome to my village, tell me, what do you think?"

Yuki felt indignant that the man didn't even show his face, she thought it rude, but she answered his question, "well, I like it, I find it to be very beautiful, especially the monument. Tell me, are they working on your face next?"

"Yes" he replied, "please take a seat".

She accepted, then decided to be bold and asked, "Sir, may I please see your face. I believe these negotiations will go better if we are able to talk face to face"

Naruto smiles, then in one swift motion, turns around.

In a flash, yuki sees something she knows is familiar, leach blond hair, bright blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, she know him. "Naruto?"

"NARUTO!"

She jumps out of her chair, over his desk and gives the young man the biggest hug in his life.

"Naruto, I thought you were dead. When I heard what happened to you, I-I couldn't believe it. But you're here, alive, and, wait a moment, are you this village's kage?"

Naruto laughs at the speed at which she can talk, so he decides to respond.

"Well, it's a long story, but in short yes. I'm the Hyukage" he says with a smile.

"Well then, tell me everything that happened, I want to know everything." She said, and it was clear that she was not gong to go unless she got what she wanted. So Naruto decided to obliged, but first, "how about I tell you over dinner, come to my place, me and my girlfriend would to tell you everything then"

She was excited to learn about everything that is Naruto, but she did frown at the name, girlfriend, and Naruto, being Naruto, was completely oblivious, but the fox wasn't.

"**Oooh, it seems she has a little crush on my friend here. Let's see where this goes." **Meanwhile, many perverted thoughts run through the foxes head.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

When yuki arrived, she was wearing a casual red dress, same blue boots, but her hair was let down, cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a nice white shirt, and as Naruto can clearly see no bra. He blushes a very deep red, kyuubi drools, and Hinata frowns, at Naruto. After some small talk, he escorts both girls to his dining room table. Naruto sits at the head of the table, with Hinata on his right, and yuki on his left. When the servants arrive to serve dinner, Naruto tells yuki about his life in exile. About masamune, to his double name, and ability to have double marriage, to how he became Hyukage, with Hinata correcting some of Naruto's mistakes, and telling about his embarrassing moments. Yuki listened with rapt attention, she was shocked about the kyuubi, but laughed when Naruto described as, "a giant egotistical perverted fuzzball". Apparently, kyuubi was not that bad. Normally the fox would retort, but he was busy staring at yukies bust through Naruto's eyes. Which was bugging the hell out of Naruto. After the dinner all three people went into the living room and yuki talked about the state of snow country. It turns out, after Naruto's mission there, they discovered that the spring was not permanent, snow country now had seasonal changes like every other country, the difference being, the winters are slightly longer, with heavy snow falls, but her people were used to it. It also turns out, that because the ground was frozen for so long, that their soil was very fertile. Because of that, in the spring time, they are able to produce a massive amount of crops and other products. It made snow country very wealthy. When she found out about Naruto's exile and the circumstances behind it she and her council agreed to cut off all relations with fire country as a whole. She even received a letter from the fire daimyo to reconsider, she in turn sent a reply saying that with his country and his ninjas acting in a disgraceful manner, she will not reconsider. After that it was rumored that he started to put pressure on Konoha to change it new policies, so far the council has done nothing. When Naruto he got up and gave yuki a massive hug and thanking her for thinking of him after all this time. He of course failed to notice her blush, but the blush did not escape Hinata, whose eyes narrowed slightly and started a whirlwind of questions in her mind. After the dinner was over, yuki was invited to stay in one of Naruto's guestrooms; after all, it's only polite for one of Naruto closest friends to stay with the Hyukage and not some cheap motel. Naruto went to go into the shower and asked Hinata to join him, she politely said another time, which caused Naruto to pout, when he disappeared to sulk, Hinata went to talk with yuki.

_Knock, Knock_

"Yes hinata-sama" said yuki.

"I was hoping we could talk yuki-san, and please call me Hinata."

"In that case, please call me yuki, I hate formality" replied yuki.

Hinata chuckled, she couldn't help but to agree then her face turned serious, "yuki, I want to know about your feelings concerning Naruto"

Yukie was kind of shocked at the question, she obviously liked Naruto, but how does she say this to his fiancés face, she figured it be best t come out and say it, otherwise things could get worst.

"well, to be honest, I do have feelings for him, I've had feelings for him since he helped save me from my evil uncle, that kiss I gave him when I left would have been more if people weren't around." She blushes at the memory, then continues, "But I know I can't be with him, for one, I'm five years older than him, and he has you."

Hinata took a moment to study yuki, she knew that yukies feelings were genuine; after all, Hinata herself was once the same way with Naruto, caring for him, but too shy to say anything. Coming to a quick decision, Hinata makes a choice.

"You know yuki, Naruto can have 2 wives, he did mention it this evening, even though I doubt he did as a signal, if you want, I could suggest to Naruto to give you a chance. He'll listen to me, and he has to be told, otherwise he'll be completely oblivious, after all, he is a man, they all are." Says Hinata. Both girls laugh.

**Next Day**

Naruto wakes up, feeling all tired, by the time he went to bed last night it was pretty late. He goes through his morning rituals of eating, showering, and dressing in his normal kage robes. He finds a note from Hinata on the dresser telling him that she took yuki out shopping. Naruto heads to the office and groans at seeing a mountain of paperwork. He creates 20 kage Bunshin to do the work. While that is being done, he asks his secretary if he had any appointments, she told him that today he was going to have to go over the new genin teams with the academy teacher, Hayabusa Rachel. He told her to send in the teacher. When Rachel enters, she is kind of surprised to see 20 Naruto doing paper work, and finds the real Naruto behind his desk waving her over. After going over the years graduates, Naruto decides that he wants to do something different.

"Rachel-san, this year I want to take on a genin team, I want this team to consist of this year's Rookie of the year, a middle student, and this year's dead-last." States Naruto.

After a moment of initial shock of the Hyukage wanting a team, she was about to ask what he would do about his work, then she's remained of the other Naruto's in the office. She agrees to make the team, and that team is known as team 7. When Rachel leaves to go announce the teams to the students, Naruto accompinies her, so he can pick up his students.

**Academy. **

"Ok students settle down, time to announce the teams." Yells Rachel over the screaming voices of the children.

"….and team 7, you have a special surprise, and your sensei is none other than the Hyukage himself, Uzumaki Momoichi Naruto."

Imminently the class erupts in whispers, talking about how jealous they were, to be personally trained by the Kage himself was an Honor. Soon Naruto arrives in a poof f smoke. "Ok team, meet me on the roof." With that he disappears again.

**The academy roof.**

Naruto sat on the roof of the building looking over his genin team, "ok, I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, I'll start. My name is Uzumaki Momoichi Naruto; I like ramen, my fiancé hinata-chan, a good friend of mine, the princess of snow country Yukie-chan, training, my precious people and my favorite, Ramen. My dislikes are rather personal, so I won't tell unless you've earned the privilege. My hobbies include ramen, making hinata-chan happy, but I can't get into that, you're too young, training, and protecting this precious village. My dreams for the future, well, I'm living it." He points at a girl, "your turn."

"My name is Nina the cat lady of the feline clan. My likes include cats of all types, training in my family jutsus, and yarn. My dislikes include dogs, people who hate and abuse cats, and all animals really, and stuck up people," she shoots a glare at the person next to her, "my hobbies include playing with my toys, helping injured animals, and working on becoming a medic-nin. My dreams for the future is to become the first medic in my family and be a great medic like Hinata-san."

Details on Nina, she's currently 5'3", very short, she's skinny, but that's natural, not based on a diet, cough sakura cough, on top of her head were to orange cat ears instead of normal ears, her eyes were green and had slits in them. She has the ability to turn her normal nails into claws, and climb trees and buildings very easily, even able to get to heights faster than a normal ninja. She was currently wearing a tank top, with a sports bra underneath, not revealing cleavage, she's too young, and she is only 13. The tank top was orange, she also had a pair of shorts on, cut to be just above the knees, they were brown.

"Ok, you turn miss dark and broody" Naruto points to the person sitting next to Nina.

"My name is Reho the Vampire. I come from the clan Vampira. We are a little sensitive to light, but not much. We also specialize in nighttime infiltration, able to melt into the darkness and move around unseen, that's why many of my clan goes into ANBU. My likes include my mother, who heads the clan, the majority of my clan, and training to use my abilities. I also like to read. My dislikes include my Bastard of an Uncle." She spits that word in disgust, "and his supporters. I also hate people who judge us based on some old stupid legends that aren't real. My hobbies include training and reading. My dreams for the future, well, I want to be a proud clan head, and protect this village with all I have, and contrary to popular opinion, I am not a stuck up ass, "she glares at Nina, "I'm also a lesbian, but I know I will have to find a man to have a child with to continue the family line."

Details on Reho, she's pale, but that's expected, she's currently wearing a dark read long sleeved shirt, and black ninja pants, with black ninja sandals. She's also wearing a dark red cape with her clan symbol on the back, the symbol is a circle made of what looks like blood, and in the center of the circle is the kanji for nightwalker. Her hair is dark blue. Her eyes are a somewhat pale brown. Her clans abilities include night stalking, as stated above, she is also able to take a small sample of a person blood, and when drunk, can show her anything from recent memories to selected memories and techniques of deceased ninja.

"Ok, your turn". Naruto points to the lone boy of the group.

"Hi, my name is Yamamoto Mushashi, I'm sadly the dead last of my class, and I like a meal called dango, drawing, and pulling pranks. My dislikes include people who tease me because of my class rank, and mean people overall. My hobbies include pulling pranks, and my dreams for the future is to become the first ever Hyukagure Sannin." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement, and saw a little off himself in the boy.

Mushashi details, he's dressed in a short sleeve light blue t-shirt to match his eyes, he was wearing a pair of beige ninja pants and normal ninja sandals. His hair was light blond, with light blue eyes. He has no ninja clan, as a matter of fact his entire family are civilians, and his parents own a clothing store. He's the first ninja in his entire family's history.

'hmmm, this is defiantly a diverse team, my works gonna be cut out for me, but I think I can help them accomplish their dreams.' Were Naruto's thoughts.

"Ok, meet me at training grounds 7 tomorrow morning at 6, we will begin training and taking mission, till then dismissed."

And with that, they all dispersed. Naruto went back to his home to eat, it had been a long day.

When he got home, Naruto was met with a surprise. The dinner table was already fixed, with candals lit. it looked like a romantic meal, of course Naruto made sure he was in the right house. Then after that, he hears a cough. He turns and sees a very shocking, and pleasant sight.

There stood, coming down the stairs, was Hinata, in a nice red dress, that was sparkling. The top part had 2 straps, like a tank top.

"welcome home Naruto-kun, we have a very special night planned for you tonight."

Naruto was in shocked, then something occurred to him, "we?"

Right behind her, was Yuki. Her hair was down around her sholdiers and was shining a beautiful shine. She was wearing a dark blue, sparkling, strapless dress. The front of her dress looked stretched because of her bust. Of course Naruto didn't noticed that as much, he was to busy admiring her overall beauty. Kyuubi of course noticed all the parts that count for him, the super pervert fox. Naruto ignored him. His jaw was currently on the floor, his eyes wide. These two women were truly the great jewels of the northern countries.

Hinata began speaking, "now now Naruto-kun, be polite and close your mouth or you'll catch flies. This evening was planned for a reason Naruto-kun. Now come, sit with us at the table, we both slaved away in the kitchen today and we don't want to food to get cold."

Still in a daze Naruto follows her instructions. After a nice, pleasant meal, they lead Naruto into the living room. Hinata makes up an excuse to use the restroom, leaving Yukie with Naruto, alone. She's nervous, that much he can tell, then she finally mustures up the courage to speak.

"Naruto-kun, you look incredibly handsome today." She then mentally berates herself for her dump opening line. Naruto could only nod, but he defeintly noticed the kun suffix added to his name. Yuki then decides to follow Hinata's advice ad be as direct as possible, that is the only way to reach him.

"um, Naruto-kun, I'm going be as direct as possible, I love you." She says.

That shocks Naruto, but before he can say anything, she continues.

"I first felt these feelings after you helped recue me and my country when you were a genin, over the years, I felt these feelings develop over time. When we met again over the last few days, I could no longer deny theses feelings. Hinata saw this and she accepted me. She told me that you can have two wives, one for each name, if you return my feelings, I wish to be Momoichi Yukie." She finished, and closes here eyes, fearing what his reaction will be.

Naruto was shocked beyond words, his mouth was hanging open in complete shock. He had no idea what to say. Yes, he will admit he had feelings for her, hell, he had feelings for her the moment they met. Could this really be true. He loves Hinata, that's for sertain, and he knows he loves Yuki. So coming to a decision, he speaks.

"I will be honored to have you as Momoichi Yukie, just as I am honored to have Hinata as Uzumaki Hinata. So, if you proposed, then yes, I accept both of you."

Tears in her eyes she jumps Naruto giving him a massive hug, Hinata, who was around the corner listing intently, smiled. She comes into the room and congrats Yuki. They will soon be family.

**The next day.**

Naruto made the announcement that he engaged to the two women. Then to keep people from questioning him, he told about his 2 names, people accepted that. Though the majority of the male population was jealous. After that, life continued in the ice. Naruto trained his team, which was preceeding quite well. They all improved, Mushashi improved the most, turns out he had a talent for the sword, so Naruto taught him Kenjutsu.

It has been 3 months since the announcement, and one month till the massive village wide wedding. Today was also the day that Naruto and the village council, Makio, and the entire village as a whole, decided to reveal themselves to the world. And what better way then to sign an alliance between sand and mist. Even as we speak, Naruto, along with his genin team, and 2 jounins were making their way towards Sunakagure, where Gaara awaits. At the same time, the Mizukage, along with the remains of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist, are making their way to suna as well.

**In a deep dark cave, the Akatsuki gather.**

"YOU HAVE ALL FAILED! Of all the demons, they only ones you failed t capture was the Uzumaki's kyuubi and that damn sandmans Shukaku." Spoke the mysterious leader. He continued, "I have just received information from one of my spies that a meeting is taking place in suna in 3 days. We will all go, and I will personally accompany you. I will capture both the Kyuubi and the Shukaku, since you have all failed to capture those two. Now, DISMISSED!" after that they all disperse, heading to suna and make preprerations for the coming battle. The leader was left alone to his thoughts, 'I will have those two, I will have ultimate power.' He then cackles evilly.

**Otokagure.**

"kukuku, this is perfect, KABUTO!" yelled the snake sannin orochimaru.

"yes Orochimaru-sama."

"I have received word that the mizukage and the Kazekage will be holding a secret meeting, for what, I don't know. I want you to take 1000 men and cruse them. With those two dead, we can take mist and add their navy to our forces and blockade Konoha."

"yes orochimaru-sama, I will make sure that both kages are killed personally."

With that he leaves the room, leaving behind a madman laughing evilly.

**In Konoha.**

In the kages office, Tsunade was worried. Jiraya had just left with his team to go to suna, apparently the kazekage requested it personally. She then started to caugh horribly, when she pulls her hand away, she spots some specks of blood and sighs. She was dying, and she was sad. Sad that she may never be able to see her son and get his forgiveness. Befor she dies, she wants to at least get his forgiveness.

A/N: well, what do you think, quite the cliffhanger. Several forces meet at suna, both good, and evil. Will the Akatsuki succed in their ambitions? Will Suna and Kiri be crushed? What role will Hyu play? And what about Tsunade, why is she dieing, is it of natural causes, or is there a more sinister plot at hand. Stay tuned next time for Naruto and The Village of Ice, Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hello all, heres the chapter, and as promised, this will contain many surprises.

Naruto and the Village in the Ice.

Chapter 10

Gaara was currently sitting in his office, and seated in front of him was the Mizu kage and the Hyukage.

Behind the mizu kage were the remains of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist, there were only 4 now. Behind the Hyukage was his mentor Masamune. In the corner of the room was jiraiya and his students, the former Konohamaru corps. The beginning of the reunion was met with hugs and handshakes. Konohamaru was glad to see his boss reach his dream. But now things have turned to more serious matters. Naruto, Gaara, and the Mizu kage just signed the triple alliance treaty. With the Ice village now exposed to the world, it makes sense to ally with 2 of the 5 great shinobi nations. It also helps that all 3 have been friends for quite a while. Jiraiya was there to receive the message and to inform Konoha that Suna has broken all treaties with them, but stop short of war. All was going well until a messenger came running in.

"Lord Kage's, a scout has reported that 9 individuals wearing cloaks with red clouds are approaching, they will be here in 15 minutes."

That sent a shockwave around the room, the entire Akatsuki was approaching, and their can only be 2 reasons for that, Naruto and Gaara.

"Well Gaara, it seems we have some guests, shall we go out and meet them?" said Naruto.

Gaara nodded and said, "This is a matter between Naruto and I, none of you have to get involved."

With that, both he and Naruto left the office, heading to the entrance to suna.

**15 minutes later.**

At the village entrance stood 2 groups, one group, the Akatsuki, the other included the Hyukage, Mizu kage, and Kazekage. As well as the remaining four members of the mist swordsman, masamune, and Jiraiya. All had strongly insisted that they help, that is what allies and friends do after all. Suddenly a man step forth from the Akatsuki, he had spiky orange hair, red eyes, and was shorter then Itachi.

"hehehe, what a treat, both the kyuubi and the Shukaku. I will give you the opportunity to surrender, or I will have no choice but to fight you." He said in an arrogant way.

Naruto steps forward and stares the man in the eyes, "I shall be your first and final opponent."

The leader seems to smile, "so, you wish to fight it out eh? You can't beat me, I'm stronger then Itachi, and he's stronger then you, so that means the odds are in my favor."

So, the battle begins.

Naruto starts by pulling and throwing a kunai, "Kage shruriken no jutsu!" the single kunai multiplies into thousands. The leader then starts to twirl into a sand tornado blowing all the weapons away. "Is that all you got." He says arrogantly.

"I'm not done yet!" yells Naruto as he charges the man with rasengan in both hands.

"RASENG-?" Naruto is unable to finish as the man grabs his right hand and throws Naruto over his soldier, dispelling the technique.

Naruto hits the ground hard and rolls to his feet, as the leader turns around, all he sees is a yellow flash. Followed by pain as his chin is hit and he's sent flying.

The leader slowly gets up and whips some blood off his chin, "not bad, son of Yondaime."

That statement sends shocks through everyone, "oh please, how can I not know. I mean for kami's sake all someone has to do is compare pictures. Even an idiot can see that." Several people bristled and the unintentional insult.

"Now, how about we stop this kiddy game and all out. I'm curious to see if Yondaime legacy can match his name." with that done, both the leader and Naruto start to take off various weights. Seeing what about the happen, everyone decides it would be best to take refuge on the suna defense wall. To watch the fight.

After the weights are taken off, they start to gather all the chakra they posses to bring to the forefront.

Winds start to come forth from the two powerful individuals, the gales started to pick up sand, creating a massive sandstorm, then the clash began. The entire village could hear the terrible battle taking place. The sound of steel meeting steel, the sound of jutsu's of all elements being used. If you looked closely, you could see a fire dragon clashing with an ice dragon, both vying for dominance. The people were all entranced, even Itachi was in complete shock. He never imagined that the young genin from so long ago would become such a monstrous power. And the real shocker, he wasn't even using kyuubi's chakra, this was all Naruto.

Jiraiya was thinking along the same lines, '_Yondaime__, you would be proud of your son. He has truly become a hero.'_

Inside the vortex, it was a raging storm.

"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!" shouted the leader, a massive fiery dragon forming from his mouth and chasing after Naruto.

Naruto formed seals of his own, "HYUTON: ICE DRAGON JUTSU!" yelled Naruto, a black dragon came forth from his mouth and started to fight for dominance with the fire dragon, as they canceled each other out, Naruto had already finished another set of seals, "HYUTON: DOUBLE DRAGON JUTSU!" 2 black ice dragons shot forth from Naruto's hands, each one started to chase the leader.

As the leader was trying his best to dodge the dragons, while at the same time shooting fire to slow them down, when he caught a quick flicker of yellow before he felt a punch hit him hard into the gut, knocking the air out of him. Naruto then kicked him in the face, as the leader was sent upward; he brought his foot and kicked Naruto in the chin, followed by a back flip to land on his feat. He summoned his chakra and sent a raw wave slamming into Naruto, sending him into the wall of wind and sand, and disappearing.

'_Damn__! The kyuubi is tougher then I thought. How can__ he have gotten so strong?'_ thought the leader.

Then suddenly things changed, he noticed that the wind was getting stronger by the second. He then feels it, he feels chakra fueling the wind, condensing it into a cone shape, "FUUTON: TORNADO OF THE SAND!"

The winds increased in intensity, and from a distance it looked like a class 5 tornado. Naruto was pushing every ounce of chakra he had into this technique, he needed it to work.

**Konoha: kage office.**

Standing in the kages office was the entire rookie 9, minus Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi and all the Jounin sensei's were there as well.

"Can you all sense that?" asked the perverted copy-nin.

He received nods from everyone; Tsunade though, was staring out the window, and allowed a silent tear to fall from her eye, '_please be safe __Naruto__, my son.'_

Elsewhere in Konoha, Sasuke was standing on the roof of the Uchiha house, '_how? How can the dobe get so strong? I promise, I will kill you and take your power for myself.'_

**Back to suna.**

The leader was using all of his power to keep himself in the eye, but he could slowly feel himself slipping, then he was sucked in. as he was in the swirl, all he saw was sand and wind, the harsh combination cutting into his skin. There! In front of him was the Uzumaki, flying straight towards him. They exchange final blows in the swirl, both being harshly damaged from the winds. Then, the tornado collapse in on itself.

All the people could see was sand. To everyone it seemed as if the desert has claimed yet another noble warrior. Then a sudden movement catches the eye, slowly, the leader emerges from the sand, his cloths in tatters, it seems as if he was victorious.

The a sudden explosion behind the leader catches his attention, as he turns around, he only has time to say his final word, "crap."

"HYU-RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto.

His spiral sphere slams into the leaders chest, both screaming, one for the pain of having it shoved into his chest, the other from the exertion he is putting in it. Naruto lets the sphere go, it blows a hole into his chest, and the leader starts to spin as he is slammed into Suna's defensive wall, creating a crater. As everyone comes to take a look, they see the body of Akatsuki's former leader, and then they see a shocking sight. Ice starts to spread covering the man's entire body, till he is encased in it. Naruto walks up and pulls his fist back, and slams it into the body and smiles as it shatters into a million pieces.

As everyone returns to their former places, the now 8 members of Akatsuki on one side, the kages and guards on another. Naruto decided to speak, "well, since your leaders dead, I have a proposition. Your lives will be spared, and you will be taken out of the bingo book if you join my village."

Everyone stars shocked at Naruto's proposition, then Kisame decided to speak, "and why would I want to join you? Other then what was stated?"

The next 2 words out of Naruto's mouth changes Kisame's life forever.

"Free dental."

"I'M IN!" yelled a very excited Kisame.

Naruto then turns to Itachi, "you know, my wife Hinata may be able to heal your eyes. Oh don't give me that look, anyone can see you have eye problems." Some people who shall remain unnamed bristled at the insult.

Itachi, thought, and thought, the held out for suspense, and then agreed. He and Kisame stepped over to the good guy side. That left 6 others. Hidan decided to leave everything, saying something religion and something else. Nobody really payed attention. All that was left was Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori, they huddled, then came to a conclusion.

"We decided to kill you all and take over your villages, yeah." Said Deidara. After that proclamation, everyone got into fighting stances, except Naruto. He passed out and was currently being cared for by Temari and guarded by Kankuro. The kages and jiraiya decided to fight themselves, ordering their guards to protect the village citizens.

**Gaara vs. ****Sasori**

This was a grudge match, Gaara has not forgotten Sasori's failed attempt at his life. Sasori took off his robe, revealing the different attachments he had installed on himself. Protruding from Sasori's back was a scorpion tail, which Gaara identified as the biggest threat.

"Well, we meet again Gaara. I wonder though, have you learned your lesson? Do you still think you are capable of stopping me?" he asked.

Gaara merely looked at him with cold eyes and stated, "Today, you die."

Sasori brought out two of his puppets, his mother and father. They immediate went into a flanking attack, the mother attacking Gaara's right, father the left. Holes opened in there chest and sent small needles spraying the aria Gaara at. When the dust cleared, it showed that Gaara's defense had protected him, he lifted his hands to order his sand to attack both the puppets, who dodge quite easily, what no one noticed, was that Gaara had used that distraction to send a little bit of his personal sand into the desert, he had a plan.

Sasori brought his dolls back and had them attack Gaara head, spraying explosive bombs around the area. As the exploded, they unleashed a deadly poisoned cloud. Sasori brought up his gas mask, and Gaara used his sand to make a gas mask, and to filter the air. Using the sand, Gaara was able to feel the vibrations the puppets were making, he waited. There! One of the puppets stops, Gaara quickly uses his sand to wrap around the puppet, "Sebaku Kyu!" he says.

Sasori hears the crunch of wood and feels the puppet die, "FATHER!" he shouts in a rage. That brief distraction allows Gaara to do the same thing to the other. "MOTHER! DAMN YOU GAARA!" yells Sasori.

As the cloud dissipates, Gaara and Sasori star each other down. Sasori then pulls out a scroll and opens it. PUFF!

When the smoke from the summoning dissipates, Gaara sees that Sasori has summoned his 100 doll army. Sasori smirks, then it fades when he sees Gaara doing something unusual, he is smiling.

"bye." Is all Gaara says.

Then suddenly the massive desert floor starts to raise causing Sasori to lose his balance, and fall. The sand starting taking the shape of a giant hand, the entire doll army on it.

"DESERT MASS FUNERAL!" the hand closes, crushing all the dolls at once.

"NOOOO! MY DOLLS! WHY, HOW!" yelled Sasori.

"I indeed did learn a lesson from our last encounter. I learned how to win." Said Gaara.

Sasori, in a rage, brought his last resort, "behold. The Nidaime Kazekage, master of the iron sand." said Sasori.

'_Crap_' Thought Gaara.

The Nidaime launches his iron said in a massive frontal attack on Gaara, who had to role to side to dodge, and then duck from an attack from Sasori, who suddenly had a saw coming out of his arm. After dodging the saw, Gaara tries to knee Sasori in the gut, who staggered backward, then brought his scorpion tail, which was tipped in poison. Gaara managed to block the strike with his sand, only to take a kick to the head from the Nidaime. The kick was strong enough to send Gaara several feet, and to rise with a bloodied head. Only to fall again from a punch from Sasori.

Gaara had no idea on how to win. He used up most of his chakra destroying that army.

**"****Use**** my power." **Whispered a voice.

"**Well****come**** on, use it already, really don't want to die."** Said shukaku.

Gaara, having no choice, started to summon some of shukaku youkai. It was enough to refill his chakra reserves, and give him better sensory abilities, good thing to, seeing as he just ducked under Sasori's new chainsaw.

Gaara jumped back and started to form hand seals, while using his sand to try and stave off the Nidaime and Sasori. "Desert cloud" said Gaara.

The sand rose up to form a cloud cover, hopefully to buy Gaara time. Using the sand, he created several suna bunshins to distract the two. As the clones fought, he maneuvered around Sasori, and used his sand to grab the tail and rip it off.

"AAAHHHHH!" said Sasori. He turned and launches several explosive darts in Gaara's direction, but he had already disappeared, into the ground. As a sand user, he has the ability to mover underground in the sand.

When the cloud cleared, Sasori roared in frustration, Gaara was n where in sight, when suddenly, Gaara erupted from behind Sasori, took the tail he ripped off, and stabbed Sasori in the back, the tail end coming out Sasori's chest in a bloody mess. Sasori was dead, Gaara was glad, then right before he passed out, he saw Kankuro rushing over to retrieve him.

**Mizu kage**** vs. ****Deidara**

The mizu kage was in trouble, this battle has been going on for 10 minutes, and he had no water to use for jutsu's, and he couldn't get close enough to use his sword. So he was just keeping his distance. Deidara was currently laughing his ass off, obviously overconfident. But he did fail to take one thing into account; he was running out of clay. Eventually he did, he looked into his empty bag, then looked up with fear on his face right before he head was cut off from the mizu kage. After the battle, the mizu kage was depressed, his fight wasn't fun.

**Jiraiya vs. ****Zetsu**** and ****Tobi**

This was an interesting battle, one man up against 2 s-class missing Nins. Luckily jiraiya is a Sannin, so that evens the odds. But sadly, this fight was one sided, in jiraiya favor. Tobi specialized in genjutsu, and Jiraiya was immune to those, and Zetsu was a plant, so he was very vulnerable to fire jutsu. In fact, jiraiya was actually enjoying himself. But sadly, he had to end this. He tripped Tobi and slammed a rasengan into his mask, killing him, and then he sent a Katon: enryuu endan right into Zetsu, burning him quickly. Battle was over.

**Itachi and ****Kisame**** vs. ****Kakuzu**** and purple ****haired**** man.**

The two sides were staring at each other, both Kakuzu and purple man knew they didn't stand a chance; they looked around, saw their fellow Akatsuki dead, and then came to an obvious conclusion.

"Well, uh, I left the oven bye." Said Kakuzu. And he ran away leaving a dust cloud in his wake. The purple man said, "I got a date." The he walked off. Kisame was disappointed.

**3 days later, suna ****infirmary**

Naruto slowly woke up, to see the smiling faces of the Konohamaru corps.

"Yeah, alright, your awake bro. give me a minute, I'll gather everyone."

15 minutes later everyone was gathered in the room, they gave reports that the remaining Akatsuki was destroyed, and that Orochimaru had attempted an attack. They only survivor was Kabuto. It turns out, that after Naruto helped Gaara subdue shukaku, and the Tanuki told Gaara that he had several ancient demon traps. They could only be used once, so they used them to full effect. The result, it was a very bloody slaughter. Shukaku really was a sadistic demon. However, they were cheered up when it was revealed that Kabuto did lose a leg. After the report, everyone left to give Naruto time to recover, all except Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pulled up a chair and stared at Naruto with some serious eyes.

"Naruto, we have to talk, it's about Tsunade."

Before he could finish Naruto said, "Don't, I want nothing to do with my so called family." He said in a cold tone.

"Naruto, it's not her fault, you have to understand what happened. Tsunade never even knew you were her son. During the battle to retrieve Sasuke, she had taken some of your DNA, so she could surprise you by telling who your parents were. She ran them through all the DNA files in the hospital. You have to understand, if she knew you were her son, she never would have left you. After the kyuubi assault the section of the hospital containing all paper records was damaged, and a lot of things were lost in the confusion. She was told that you died after child birth. So she left the village that same day. But when she returned and ran those DNA test, she found out a constrict, the head doctor had purposely told her that you died, because in his view, it would make killing the demon easier if you weren't under the protection of a Sannin. She loves you Naruto, more then you can ever imagine." Finished jiraiya.

"But if she loves me so much, then why did she mark me as a missing-nin and send hunters?" replied Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then looked Naruto into the eyes, "there's been a lot of changes since you left Naruto, the council has taken over. Tsunade is nothing more than a figurehead. And she's being forced to train Sakura in her strength secrets. It was the council that made you a missing-nin and sent hunters. The majority of the shinobi n the village agrees with the council and they hate you, except a few, them being the rookies, except Sasuke and Sakura. Most of the sensei's like you as well, except Kakashi. He's blinded as always. There are still people loyal to you." With that jiraiya got up and right before he opened the door, he said something else, "just so you know, Tsunade is dying, she has 1 ½ years at the most, her wish is to see you one last time before she dies."

With that, jiraiya left Naruto to do some deep thinking about what he was told, even kyuubi kept quite.

**5 days later.**

Naruto has just arrived back to Hyukagure. He was welcomed with a parade, celebrating his victory over Akatsuki and sound. After the parade, he sent some kage Bunshin to do paper work, make love to yuki and Hinata, and then the next day went to his genin team.

"Ok guys, one year from today, you are going to enter the Chuunin exams taking place in Konoha. So we have one year to shape up." He then grinned evilly.

A/N: what did you all think? Like it, hate it? Well, the next chapter is going to contain another surprise, it will be naruto's return to Konoha. How will naruto and the villagers react. Will the rookie 9 defect? All these questions and more will be answered. Also, on another note, I have started a forum, where I have issued several challenges to anyone up to the task. Its in my profile, just click on forum and you'll be there. PLEASE VISIT!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto and the Village**** Hidden**** in the Ice**

Chapter 11 

One year had passed since the defeat of the Akatsuki leader. Things in the Ice had changed dramatically. Kisame and Itachi have integrated very well. Both of them are Tokubetsu Jounin. Kisame is a Kenjutsu (sword) specialist, while Itachi is a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu specialist. Naruto's genin team had also improved dramatically. They are currently low to mid Jounin level ninja. The reason they weren't promoted yet was simple. They were currently on their way to Konoha. They would be promoted when they returned, but they had a mission to complete. They were going to gather intelligence, find out who was loyal and who wasn't, and who wanted war with the Ice. After the Akatsuki confrontation in Suna, it was decided that the Ice village would reveal itself.

It sent shockwaves throughout the shinobi world. What shocked people the most was that an unknown village had managed to defeat a group of missing-nin that not even the leaf village, which was considered to be the strongest of shinobi villages, was able to do. What was even more shocking was that Suna, Kiri, and snow country had alliances with the village; and not just any alliance, but a solid pact. However, they were still considered a minor village, until the day that Kumo challenged them. Apparently, Kumo didn't like people on what they called their turf. So it was agreed upon that the Raikage and the Hyukage would fight. The stakes; if the Hyukage won, then the Ice would be recognized as the 6th great shinobi village. The reason being is that in order to have the title of a great shinobi nation, you must be recognized as great from three nations at least, a majority. However, if the Raikage won, then all of the Ice's land would fall to Kumo. Needless to say, it was a one sided fight. The Hyukage kicked his ass, and he won. The Ice was recognized as the 6th great shinobi nation. The Raikage was so impressed with the skill that such a young 'whipper snapper' as he called Naruto, that they signed a trade agreement. That was an unprecedented even, since a nation hasn't been recognized in over 60 years. The last nation to be recognized was Earth.

Needless to say, many nations were wary of the Ice, especially Konoha. They prided themselves on being the greatest of the five nations. Now, here is a newbie, whose military power is unknown, is currently in an alliance with both suna and kiri. Trade agreements from Kumo and snow, and their kage defeated the leader of Akatsuki. Yeah, Konoha had a reason to be worried. The kage of ice, who was also unknown, supposedly no one has seen his face except the Kazekage and the mizukage. However, there were rumors that he was a heartthrob.

But I'm getting off-topic; I believe I was with Naruto's genin team. The team was currently on their way to Konoha. Nina had changed her wardrobe. Currently, she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and light blue jeans. Her abilities had changed dramatically. Her hearing is now a hundred times better than before. Her vision had also increased. She now has excellent night vision, but not as good as Reho's. Her medical skills are where she really improved. She was apprenticed to Hinata for a while. She learnt how use her medical skills in combat, like a certain silver haired glasses wearing person (_coughKabutocough_). That is, using the chakra scalpel. She is able to perform surgery on a fly, and because of her great chakra control, she had a talent for genjutsu. Her genjutsu were brutal. Her personal favorite involved a giant three-headed cat tearing a person limb from limb, which was plain scary. Her hitai-ate was worn on her right arm.

Next up is Reho the vampire. She had improved dramatically as well. Her clan hails her to be just as great, if not greater than the founder of her clan. Her shadow abilities are her greatest accomplishment. Before, she was able to melt into the shadows for a certain amount of time. Now she can stay in the shadows indefinitely. She can also take other people into the shadows with her. She is even able to use shadows as weapons. Her speed and strength also increased dramatically, making her the fastest and strongest of the team. Because she is a vampire, she has natural strength and speed boost. She was able to raise it even higher. Another of her talents was a technique she herself invented. She is able to drink a person's blood, and temporarily learn the strengths and weaknesses of her opponent, whereas before she learned memories and techniques. It was a very useful technique. She was also the sneakiest member of her team. She also learned how to prank people. Being on a team with a prankster, and having a prankster for a sensei, she learned a great deal about loosening up. However, during the past year, she has come to hate her uncle even more. On several occasions he had tried to have her assassinated because she was becoming too strong. All attempts were foiled by her sensei, which became very angry with the man. However, without proof, even Naruto was powerless to arrest him. That, however, didn't stop Naruto from making threats against the man. Since then the assassinations have stopped, but for how long, nobody knew. Naruto had Itachi keeping a close eye on the man. Right now, Reho is currently wearing all black; she had on a black t-shirt, with black ninja pants, and a black cloak, with her clan symbol on the back. Her hitai-ate was worn around her neck.

Yamamoto Musashi had changed as well. His skill with the sword had changed dramatically. Since it was discovered that his talent laid in kenjutsu, Naruto had him training around the clock with the sword. Sometimes Masamune and Kisame would help train him. He is currently trying to invent his own style. He used a standard katana at first. But when his skill reached a certain level, Naruto, Kisame, and Masamune took Musashi out to get a customized sword. The sword he had now was a standard katana shape. But its hilt was made covered in deep blue cloth. Underneath the cloth was a seal. That seal is a security seal. It allowed no one other than Musashi, and his sensei to touch it, very handy. The hilt guard, though, was truly magnificent. It was made out of the most rare and toughest jewel in the region. It's called Ice diamond. It's as hard as a diamond, but it's the color of deep blue ice. When you touch it you can feel a chill run through you. It was also said that anyone with an ice affinity could unlock its true potential. Musashi's affinity was ice, just like Naruto. Because of this, his sword was able to perform ice jutsus. He even invented some jutsus that his sword could use, and only his sword. Not even Itachi was able to copy them. The blade of the sword itself was made from what looked like to be silver, but with the toughness of the steel. The blade itself was in fact made in kiri, because that's their specialty. He also wore weights, more than enough to make Rock Lee jealous. When the weights were taken off, he was as fast as lightning. He had made his family proud. Naruto even had a gift for him and his team, but that will be revealed at a later time. He was currently wearing a deep ice blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back. He may not belong to a ninja clan, but he still wore his family symbol, it was his pride. He also wore dark ninja pants. His sword was at his left side. His hair was worn in a ponytail that went down to the middle of his back. He wore his hitai-ate around his left arm (think what Sasuke wore in shippuuden, only different colors, and no duck butt on his head).

Overall, the team was the ice village's pride and joy. Naruto was certainly proud of his team.

Currently, the team was walking down a road headed to Konoha. Naruto, their sensei decided to stay in Ice for the time being. He would return to Konoha soon enough. The team was bored out of their minds. Or, they appeared that way. Contrary to their appearance, they were very alert. Soon enough they reached the village gate.

"Halt! State your names and business in Konoha," demanded a chuunin guard.

Reho stepped forward and said, "We are the genin team from the ice village, here to partake in the chuunin exams. Here are our documents."

The guard looked over the documents. He nodded and let them through. Once they were through, they made their way to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage tower**

Tsunade was not having a good day. Her coughing had gotten worse over the last year. She hasn't heard a thing from her son, and to make matters worse, the council had forcibly made her announce that the title of Rokudaime would go to Sasuke, despite her objections. She wanted konohamaru to become kage, but the council said that a demon lover could never become Hokage, despite his relations. The next day, Konohamaru started a slandering campaign against the council. Now, the entire village knew that Koharu and Homura had been having a decade's long affair, that Inuzuka Tsume was in fact infertile, and cheated on her husband, the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was gay, and even posted pictures to prove it. And last but not least, Hyuuga Hiashi was a child predator. It was general mayhem. To make matters worse, none of the former rookies stopped him. In fact, it was rumored that Neji was helping him. The Hyuuga clan, or the main house at least, was rampaging trying to clear their name. Though Tsunade did have a good laugh. Sakura, on the other hand, was on lack of better terms, the bitchiest person alive. Because of Tsunade's teachings, she had become even more arrogant then before. In fact, many ANBU had to forcibly restrain her from killing Ino. However, Tsunade smirked. There was one thing that she had not taught to Sakura. She may have taught sakura her strength, but she didn't teach Sakura on how to maintain it and make it permanent. So, as far as the village and the council was concerned, as long as a person had chakra, which Sakura had little of, then the strength would last. That was false. Tsunade made hers permanent. Even Shizune had the permanent version. Tsunade would have the last laugh.

But, her thoughts drifted back to her son. When Jiraiya had returned and told her about seeing Naruto, she asked for all the details. However, all he would tell her is that he is strong, and what he looked like now. She knew he was holding something back, but he said when Naruto made his return, then he would tell her everything.

Knock knock 

She shook her head clean of the thoughts and let the person in. Now, standing in front of her, were three ninjas who said they were from the Ice.

"Hokage-sama, we are here to present this letter to you. Our sensei, the Yondaime Hyukage, had requested to come here in one month's time for the chuunin exam finals. He is eager to see you, and see us go against the best that Konoha has to offer," said the slightly pale one.

Tsunade nodded, and then gave permission. With that, the trio left, but she couldn't shake a feeling, that a massive storm was on the horizon, and that it would spell dire consequences for the leaf.

**Konoha: 12****:00**** midnight.**

The trio of ice-nin had split up, each to their own devices, and Intel gathering. Reho was currently staking out the large home that was said to comprise those loyal to Naruto. According to her intelligence, they were all out at a bar drinking. Musashi was checking that out. She used her shadow ability to slip into the house unnoticed. The first room she entered in was the living room. She slowly made her way around the house, looking at papers, documents, pictures, everything. She noticed that in every room there was a picture of Naruto with his friends, when they themselves were genin. In the room that belonged to konohamaru, she found a flag with a nine-tailed fox on it. She also found a shirt lying on the floor. It read, 'Uchiha's suck, Uzumaki's are better'. She couldn't help but smile. It indeed did seem that her sensei was still loved by his friends, even after all these years.

Nina the cat lady was stalking around Konoha. She had a contact to meet. When she arrived in a clearing several miles from the village, the infamous white-haired perverted Sannin stepped out.

"When the fox roars, he says?" asked Jiraiya.

"That I want ramen," replied Nina, giving the code.

The Sannin nodded and performed several hand seals, putting up a massive camouflaging genjutsu, sound barrier, and every concealment he knew of. When he was done he turned and spoke to Nina.

"So, how is the gaki?" he asked with a grin.

Nina smiled and replied, "He's doing well, and he will arrive in one month's time for the final exams as promised. Are there any threats he should be aware of? And any other Intel for that matter?"

Jiraiya smirked, and he told her what he knew.

**At a bar**

Musashi was currently sitting with the entire rookie twelve or rookie eight as it is known now. It didn't take long for him to get the group liquored up. He himself had a high alcohol tolerance, so it took a lot alcohol to get him drunk. He was currently getting information out of them, like what they thought of Naruto, what they would do if he returned, and their loyalties to the village. It was quite amusing actually, at one point Lee climbed onto the bar and started dancing. Musashi was scarred for life after that.

**Ice-nin hotel room**

When they had returned, they put what they knew in a scroll, and sent it off with a bat, instead of a bird. Their Intel mission was complete, so they all went to bed.

**Day of the chuunin exam**

The team of ice-nin made their way to the academy, and when they by-passed the genjutsu corridor, they entered the room with all the other teams. Immediately the killing intent of all the room's occupants was directed at the three, who in turn raised their own killing intent. Once everybody in the room looked away, many with fear radiating off of them, team seven made its way to a wall to lean against and wait.

As they sat there, Nina, with her enhanced hearing, was picking up tidbits of conversation.

"That's the ice team."

"Yeah, did you feel that killing intent?"

"I heard that they were trained by the Hyukage himself."

"I heard a rumor that they are already sennin level."

Nina smirked at that last one, thinking it was ridiculous. When she told her teammates what she heard, they smiled. This would prove interesting.

Fifteen minutes later, a scarred Jounin, by the name of Ibiki appeared, telling everyone to shut up. He then explained the test and the rules. Then he had everyone get into a random seat. It appeared that this test was the same one their sensei told them about. It was so easy.

What they did was rely on Reho. She created a clone to take her place, and the real her melted into the shadows unseen. She would sneak around and find the right answers, then get into the shadows of her teammates and whisper the answers. It was so easy. They were also the first to finish. When they were done, they all simultaneously, laid their heads on their desks and took naps, causing many people to have their eyes twitch.

When the test was done, they headed to the Forest of death. Again, the same test as when their sensei was a genin. They were seriously wondering if Konoha was too lazy to change the test, or just plain stupid. They agreed on the latter.

When they entered the forest, they quickly found another team, a leaf team, and beat them senseless, took the scroll and made it to the tower. They used one of Reho's abilities to get there. It was called shadow travel. Because the forest of death was so dark and filled with shadows, she took them and melted into the shadows and sped off. They were able to go straight to the tower in a straight line, saving time. They even broke the old record of 3 hours, set by Gaara. Their time was an hour, and needless to say, the Jounin watching the security cams were very surprised.

After the forest, there was no preliminary match, because there were fewer fighters than normal. They drew up numbers, and were in for quite the surprise. They had each drawn a number to fight the people that were on the same team. The ice team was going to fight against the Uchiha team. Sasuke had his own team, and like him, they all had arrogant smirks. The ice team was looking forward to beating them till they were all a bloody mess.

When the exam was over, they refused to do serious training, except the basics like running, sit-ups, push-ups and the like. They didn't want to reveal any ice jutsu. Also, they knew Sasuke was following them in an attempt to learn them, but gave up when it became obvious they weren't doing any.

**1 month later**

At the gate to Konoha, there was a welcoming committee. Tsunade, Jiraiya, the entire rookie 9, Gai's team, Sasuke, sakura, and the entire village council were there. The ice genin were also there, awaiting the arrival of their sensei. When the gates opened, five figures walked through, the Hyukage had his hat covering his face so no one could see.

"Hello, I'm the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, welcome to Konoha Hyukage-sama," she said in a polite tone.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome. It has been a long time since we last seen each other hasn't it----"

He then removed his hat, showing the all too familiar yellow hair, blue eyes, and whisker mark cheeks.

"---mother?" finished Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto and the Village in the Ice**

**Chapter 12**

_Silence_ That was the only thing present among them, Tsunade, along with the rookie nine, Gai's team, the Jounin senseis, and the village council. Mouths were hanging open and eyes were wide. Naruto truly enjoyed the sight.

"Is that anyway to greet your lost son mother? It has been 21 years since we have been reunited as mother and son, not Hokage and genin after all," said Naruto with an emotionless face.

Tsunade shook herself out of her stupor and ran to Naruto and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You're here! You're really here! I can't believe it!" cried Tsunade, as tears ran down her face.

The council immediately came to their senses and sent their representative, Homura, to speak for them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest for crimes related against Konoha..." he never finished as an enormous amount of killing intent came from the shadows behind the Uzumaki.

Naruto managed to free himself from his mother and said, "How rude of me to not introduce my companions. I do believe you know my wife, Uzumaki Hinata, and this is our daughter Kyu."

Hinata stepped forward; she was wearing a cloak similar to Naruto's, identifying her as a Kage's wife. In her arms was their four months old daughter Kyu. She had Naruto's bright yellow hair, only it was straight like Hinata's, she also possessed the Hyuuga blood limit, the Byakugan. Hiashi bristled, but kept his mouth shut.

Naruto continued, "I would also like to introduce you to my _true_ sensei, Momoichi Masamune."

The sensei comment was a jab at Kakashi, and he knew it. But what caught him was the last name, Momoichi. Then Kakashi remembered, Zabuza.

"Yes, I am his brother Hatake," said Masamune, somehow knowing Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi suddenly felt worried.

"I would also like to introduce my two new ninja, who joined me shortly after I disposed of the Akatsuki leader. This is Hoshigaki Kisame," continued Naruto.

Kisame stepped out of the shadows. He had his sword on his back, he was currently wearing the same cloak as from the Akatsuki, but it was left open and the sleeves were cut off. Kisame was making a fashion statement. Underneath he had the standard Jounin outfit, only instead of a green Jounin vest, his was deep blue. Like the ocean.

"And I believe you are already familiar with my next guard, Uchiha Itachi," finished Naruto.

That name sent cold shivers down everyone's spine. Itachi stepped out of the shadows; he was not wearing the Akatsuki cloak, but was instead wearing ANBU attire, with his Sharingan activated. Over the course of the past year he has become indebted to Naruto and his first wife Hinata. True to Naruto's word, Hinata was able to successfully regenerate the cells that were damaged due to prolonged use of the Mangekyou. However, only one with the Byakugan could do it, because Hinata's blood limit allowed her to see greater detail than any other medic-nin, including Tsunade.

Immediately, a roar was heard and Sasuke came running at his brother with a charged Chidori. Everyone moved out of the way, fearful of the Uchiha's attack. Right as Sasuke was about to reach his brother, his hand was grabbed and he received a massive kick to the chest, breaking several ribs. Sasuke was flown back, and the one who kicked him was Naruto, and he did not look happy.

He turned his heated glare filled with Kyuubi's killing intent to the village council. Most of them flinched back, "I suggest you keep your ninjas in line lest you start a war you cannot win."

Homura gained some nerve and spoke up, "What do you mean we cannot win? Konoha is the strongest of the shinobi nations."

Naruto countered, "If Konoha attacks Ice, then the it will bring not only Hyu's wrath, but the wrath of Kiri and Suna. Tell me, can Konoha win against 3 of the six great nations? Plus Orochimaru?"

That stopped everyone in their tracks; he had a very good point. Especially since no one knows the strength of Ice, and no one knows their jutsus.

Naruto simply grinned and walked forward. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to talk with my genin team. And catch up with my mother."

Naruto brushed past all of them. They also noticed that Naruto's guards had their weapons at the ready, just in case.

**Naruto's hotel suite**

Naruto had rented the entire top floor of konoha's most prestigious hotel, the Konoha Hilton.

He was currently sitting in his room, talking with those still loyal to him; Kiba, Shino, Jiraiya, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Konohamaru, and Udon. The girls were busy looking at the baby.

They asked Naruto what he and Hinata did since they left, and Naruto told them. He told them of the missions, the training, and the peeping. That last part got some of the girls angry. Tsunade had fake tears, and then she punched Jiraiya, yelling, "YOU TURNED MY SON INTO A PERVERT!"

Naruto corrected her and said, "I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

He was then punched by his mother. Jiraiya had tears of pride.

It was a nice wonderful night; they drank and talked. Little do they know, the council began scheming.

**Council room**

The room was filled with thunderous noise. There was arguing, all on one topic. The demon.

"How can we allow it back into the village?"

"I say we kill it and its mother too."

Those were some of the things said. Finally, one council member, Nara Shikaku, spoke.

"Look, we can't attack. For one thing we have to get by his guards, who are all S-class Ninja. Also, do we really want to start a war that will lead to our destruction?"

Another member said, "But we are the strongest in the shinobi lands, how can they match us?"

Shikaku spoke again, "_One_, we do not know their military strength. _T__wo_, they are allied with two of the other great nations, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kumo got involved as well. It's rumored that the Hyukage made quite an impression. And let's not forget _three_. Most of our clan heirs, who at the same time are the most powerful among their respective clans, are loyal to Naruto. If we attack him, that will only lead to their betraying us to go with him. At that point the village will be doomed."

The whole room was silenced after that, because it was true.

**Hyuuga council chamber**

The clan council called an emergency meeting. The matter at hand, they have a female Hyuuga producing children without the birdcage seal.

"Hiashi-sama, what do you intend to do about this? We cannot allow the bloodline to leave this village," said a council member.

Hiashi simply sat there and thought. He knew what had to be done, but would the repercussions be worth it. Surely the Uzumaki would attack, and even Hiashi was wary of the boy, for he killed a SS class ninja. Finally he reached a decision, "I will have the caged bird seal placed on Hinata and her child." Little did they know the repercussions of such an attack.

**Several days later**

Naruto sat next to his mother in the kage booth at the chuunin exam stadium. Naruto gave his mother his forgiveness, and in turn he apologized for not keeping in touch. Now they are a nice family, or tried to be anyway. Tsunade still haven't forgiven him for the super pervert comment. Though she was completely obsessed with her granddaughter, and apparently, Naruto's second wife, was expecting a son in about 2 weeks.

Naruto was also worried for his mother's health. And he was determined to find out how she got sick. But for now, let us watch the chuunin exams.

Hayate was the proctor once again.

"Ok, first match is Reho of the Ice vs. Ayumi of team Uchiha."

The stadium roared with cheers for Sasuke's team.

When they walked into the ring, Ayumi was wearing a smirk; she thought this was going to be so easy. Reho smirked, she had orders from her sensei regarding other leaf opponents, and the order was simple, "Destroy them."

She intended to do so. She faintly heard Hayate saying, "Hajime!" (Begin!)

"So, you little ice-nin think you can win?" asked Ayumi. Reho didn't respond; she just attacked.

She ran as fast as she could and threw her first punch, which connected with Ayumi's jaw. She was sent flying, but before she could counter, Reho was behind her and kicked her in the back. She disappeared again and punched her on the gut. It went on like this for fifteen minutes. The crowd was silent as they watched Ayumi getting torn apart.

When it was done, Reho left to return to her teammates, leaving a battered and bloody girl behind. Hayate simply said, "Shousha, Reho," In a weak voice. (Victor, Reho)

That girl was not to be messed with.

The rest of the ice team's matches went the same. Needless to say the crowd was shocked, their prized Uchiha's prized team just got their asses handed to them, twenty times over.

However, there were other things afoot.

**Naruto's hotel room**

Hinata had returned after watching her husband's team fight.

'_I think they went a little overboard in their fights, those genin will be lucky to get out of the hospital in a month's time,'_ she thought.

She was just laying little Kyu to bed; the child had an exciting day watching the fights. Hinata went to go throw away a dirty diaper, when the window opened. A mystery man stepped in covered in black to match the darkness of the room. He spotted the crib and silently walks over, he smirked. Target one found.

He was just starting to pull out an ink brush, when his head was dislocated from his shoulders. Hinata came running back into the room, and found Itachi standing over the body of a Hyuuga.

"He tried to attack little Kyu, I believe it was the caged bird seal," he said.

Hinata was shocked, and then became enraged, "Itachi-san, please warn Naruto about this."

He nodded and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Kage booth**

Naruto was not happy. Apparently, a missing-nin somehow broke into the village, and tried to attack Naruto. He didn't make it far before Kisame hit the guy so hard he was sent all the way to rock country. The stadium was in complete silence, the killing intent rolling off of Naruto froze most of them. Then Itachi appeared, he whispered what had happened into Naruto's ear, then that killing intent spiked to all new levels. Naruto pointed right at the Hyuuga Hiashi and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "YOU DARE SEND SOMEONE TO ATTACK MY DAUGHTER?! YOU WILL PAY!"

Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash, surprising everyone. They all knew that technique, and they now knew, they were in deep shit.

**Naruto's hotel room**

He and his team were packing everything, they were leaving. Suddenly Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared.

"Naruto, is it ok if we join you? And your allies as well? I just got you back, I don't want my son again," pleaded Tsunade.

"Mother, in three days I will have an escort meet you at the border to Suna, since they are the closest village. Gaara will hide you out," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded, then she and Naruto hugged one more time. Then Naruto and his family were off.

**Hokage's office**

When Tsunade arrived, she found herself surrounded by various shinobi, and the council as well.

"Tsunade, you are under arrest for treason, for assisting an enemy nation, and for giving birth to a demon," said Hiashi. Tsunade couldn't put up much of a fight. Her sickness had weakened her, and she simply nodded and was escorted to her cell.

Jiraiya was pissed. Since Tsunade was arrested, martial law was put onto the village, and many villagers were asking for the extermination of the demon. However, a small group of people, namely most of the rookie nine and Gai's team, plus Jiraiya and his team were plotting. Jiraiya had sent Gamakichi to Naruto with a message detailing what has happened. Now they just wait.

**Tsunade's cell**

The cell was dark and dank, with water dripping down the walls. The bars made of iron. Tsunade sat there, looking out the cell, when an ANBU brought her food. He looked at her and said, "Most of the ANBU are with you Hokage-sama. We will have you out of this village soon and back with your son."

Tsunade smiled, there was still hope left.

**Itachi Side story**

For his first night back in the hidden leaf, he was given the rest of the evening off, since Naruto was with trusted family and friends. So we find Itachi wondering the streets aimlessly, and he noticed that people would run the minute they saw him. He smirked, he liked it that way. During his aimless wondering, he found a ramen stand, and deciding he was hungry, he entered.

"Welcome to Ichiraku ramen, what can I get for you?" asked a girl.

Itachi looked at her, and he thought, '_Damn she'__s__ hot!'_

"I'll have a large miso ramen," He said.

She nodded then walked off to prepare the meal. When she delivered it, Itachi decided to start a conversation.

"This is great. You know, my boss always praises your place."

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I know him," said Ayame.

"His name is Naruto," said Itachi.

Her eyes widened, "He's alive?! Oh I'm so glad! We missed him around here," She said with excitement.

"You know, I know he would like for you and your father to come to our village. H0ow about it?" asked Itachi.

She nodded, and then went to tell her father. He runs out and Itachi explains everything. They started packing that night. The next week; Ichiraku ramen closes in Konoha, and opens business in Ice.

A/N: heres the new chapter, as you can see, many things have happened. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Leaf/Ice war. Now all that remains, is what nations will get involved, who will Konoha elect as their new Kage, and what are Orochimaru's thoughts. All these questions and more will be answered.

Also, one more note, yes, Itachi will be getting together with Ayame. I cound't resist, it sounded like a good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and The Village in the Ice

Chapter 13

**Northeastern wall, Konoha**

A group of three ANBU stood by the wall, looking to the world like they were on guard duty. Suddenly, a hole in the ground opened up, and four people stepped out. One was Naruto, dressed in his old ANBU gear; the others were Jiraiya, Akita Ryushi, Kaneko Honzo and Mihashi Kimiko; Naruto's old ANBU team. Naruto looked at the Konoha ANBU and the captain said, "Tsunade will be extracted in 30 minutes, use that time wisely."

Naruto nodded, and he and his team set off, with Naruto heading for the Hokage tower, while the ANBU went to gather the rookie nine, plus their senseis, minus Kakashi. They were also to get Konohamaru and his team. Jiraiya was headed off to get Neji and gather the branch house Hyuugas.

**With Naruto**

Naruto quickly made his way to the tower; the ANBU loyal to Tsunade had decided to take the night off so Naruto made his way in rather easily. He worked his way up to the archive room. He then pulled out a large scroll, and drew a series of complicated seals on it. He then went around the room gathering anything and everything useful and sealing them into the scroll. Naruto then sealed the big scroll into a little scroll to make it easier to carry.

He then went up to the Konoha war room, pulled out his camera and started taking pictures of maps, and anything of value. When he was done, he realized he had some time left, so he produced several explosive clones and had them distribute themselves around the tower at key strategic points. Konoha was going to get a big surprise the following morning.

**With ANBU**

The ANBU arrived at the home of the allies, and as expected, found them all awake with their possessions sealed in scrolls. They quickly gathered up and left the house, and went to the meeting point.

**Jiraiya**

Jiraiya had made his way to the old ramen stand, where as expected he found a Branch Hyuuga member, who's name was Jin. Jin led Jiraiya to the Hyuuga's compound, and to the location of the Branch members. Their possessions were sealed in scrolls already as expected, and they left with Jiraiya. They did have to disable a main house member to keep him from telling however.

**Meeting point**

Once everyone was at the meeting point, Jiraiya took charge.

"Ok everyone, the plan is we'll make our way to Suna. Naruto will follow up with Tsunade soon after we leave, followed by the remainder of the ANBU corps. Three separate groups, everyone understands right?"

After everyone nodded, they all left through the tunnel.

**Tsunade's cell**

Tsunade was sitting in her dank cell recovering from a bloody cough. She looked out of her cell and saw two other ANBU approaching her ANBU guard.

As they were about to past the guard, they quickly pulled out their kunai and killed the guard before he could react. When she gasped in horror at the sight, one of the ANBU opened her cell and said, "Well, he worked for Danzo."

Tsunade recognized that voice, "Biggs?"

"Yep, it's me and Wedge. We're getting you out of here."

After securing Tsunade, they performed an advanced Henge to make her look like an ANBU, while they dragged the dead ROOT member inside the cell and disguised him as a sleeping Tsunade.

They then made their way out and went to the meeting point, where Tsunade saw Naruto.

"Hi Kaa-san (mom), sorry it took so long, but now I'm here," he said as he smiled.

After a quick hug, they left and headed for Suna.

Five minutes later, the loyal ANBU, with Anko and Ibiki, made their way to Kiri.

**Fire/wind border**

Naruto's team and Jiraiya's team met up at the border, where Gaara was waiting with his brother, Kankuro, and older sister, Temari. His former sensei Baki was also there. Once everyone had arrived, Gaara escorted them to Suna.

"Hey Gaara, thanks for the assistance. I owe ya," said Naruto.

"We are even now then, aren't we Naruto?" said Gaara as they walked back to suna.

**The following morning; Konoha**

The village was in complete chaos. Shinobi were running everywhere, trying to figure out what happened.

**Council meeting**

The council was in an uproar at what happened, but soon they went silent when a chuunin entered.

"What's our total loss?" asked a council member.

"Well sir, according to our reports, the entire Branch house of the Hyuuga clan had left the village. They left behind a note detailing that the cage-bird seal was removed and that they headed to suna. We also lost the entire Hokage's archive and personal library. The forbidden scroll is gone, as well as all jutsu scrolls in the tower. The Sarutobi estate has been picked clean. The heirs to all the clans in the village, save Uchiha, have left to join Hyu. Also, our entire ANBU corps, save Root, has left to join Kiri, taking Tsunade with them."

The council sat in stone silence. Finally, Inochi Yamanaka spoke.

"These losses are incredible. How are we to recover? We are weaker now then we had ever been. What if enemy nations attack?"

That was a question no body had an answer to, until Homura spoke up.

"It is obvious that we need a new Hokage, a strong one. Only a strong leader can help us."

"Who will be the next Hokage?" asked Inochi.

"Why, Uchiha Sasuke of course," said Homura like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Later that afternoon**

A big parade was held in Konoha to celebrate the Rokudaime Sasuke. It was officially Sasuke Day. This parade also served as a distraction for the enormous losses to Konoha.

However, a certain blond had other plans. Right as Sasuke's float made its way to the Hokage tower, the hidden explosive clones were triggered. Everyone watched as the tower exploded floor by floor. The debris began to rain down on civilian and shinobi alike. Sasuke dodged a particularly large piece that smashed his float. When everyone recovered, they looked to see a smiling Naruto standing in front of Sasuke.

"Hope you had a good Sasuke Day," said Naruto smiling victoriously.

Sasuke, enraged, charged a Chidori and slammed it into Naruto's chest, only for him to disappear in a poof of smoke. '_Kage bunshin__ ka (shadow clone huh__'_ thought Sasuke.

**Suna**

Naruto smirked as he received the memories of his clone. He then decided to go tell everybody what happened. In no time the entire village of Suna was laughing at the misfortune of Konoha.

**2 days later; Hyukagure**

Soon, the group of people walked right up to the gates of Hyukagure. One of the Chuunin guards ran up to Naruto, "lord Hyukage, I'm glad you're back. I have important news. Your wife, Yukie-sama went into labor 30 minutes ago; you are needed at the hospital immediately!"

Naruto blinked, then he said, "Hinata, get everyone situated, I gotta go."

With that Naruto took Tsunade and Hiraishin'ed to the hospital.

**Hyu Hospital**

When Naruto appeared in a yellow flash, the people reacted surprisingly well, having already being used to it. Naruto led Tsunade to a room next to Yukie's, and then he walked in only to hear, 'I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto took that surprisingly well; having went through that with Hinata. He simply walked up, and placed his chakra re-enforced hand in hers, where he was expecting it to be broken.

**4 hours later**

After 4 hours of labor, a beautiful baby boy was born. The child had Yukie's dark hair, but had Naruto's blue eyes. It was agreed to name the child Arashi, after his father. Yukie was taking a rest; so Naruto took the child next door to meet his grandmother.

When Tsunade saw Naruto walk in with a baby, she was happy.

"Is that…?" she asked.

"His name is Arashi, after dad," said Naruto.

She smiled, and then asked to hold the baby. When Naruto gave the child over; she cooed and was rewarded with a giggle. She looked into the blue eyes of the child, the same eyes that reminded her so much of her Arashi.

Soon afterwards, a doctor came in, saying he needed to run the standard tests on the child, and Tsunade reluctantly gave him up. After Naruto made sure she was alright, he let her rest while he went outside to talk with Hinata.

"So, what's wrong with her Hina-chan?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "It's not good. From what I am able to determine, she was being poisoned over a long period of time, most likely 5 or 6 years. The poison, when in trace amounts is undetectable. But all that usage over the years adds up. She's going to die, there's nothing we can do."

Naruto looked sad, then became infuriated at Hinata's next words, "One more thing, that poison, it can only be found in Konoha."

Naruto became enraged at that, in his anger, he turned around and left the hospital. He walked towards his private training ground and formed a rasengan and plowed it into hardened ice.

**The next day**

Tsunade woke up and found Naruto sitting by her bed, asleep. She reached over and ruffled his hair, which woke him from his slumber. He smiled at her and asked, "Daijoubu desuka (How are you feeling/Are you alright)?"

She replied and said, "I know I'm not long for this world. But before I die, please show me your home."

Naruto smiled sadly and nodded. He put her in a wheelchair, and together with Jiraiya and Shizune, he gave Tsunade a tour of the ice village. They started with the life size Hyukage statues in the town square, and then they made their way around. Everywhere they went, people would stop and bow at Naruto. The respect Naruto was given brought a tear to her eyes, '_Arashi, you would be so proud.'_

They ended their tour at the Hyukage monument, where Tsunade gazed at Naruto's face carved into the clear glacier.

Once Tsunade started coughing badly, Naruto raced her back to the hospital and put her to bed.

Once she was in bed, everyone came to see her. Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, Shino, Hinata and her daughter Kyu, Jiraiya, Shizune, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kurenei, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, Yukie and her newborn son Arashi, and Naruto.

Tsunade started coughing harshly, and Naruto was there in an instant. She beckoned him downward and whispered into his ear, "I am proud of you, very proud, and your father would be too. I am sorry I wasn't there for your childhood, but I am glad we had a chance to know each other."

She then took her hand and ruffled his hair and said, "I will always love you, no matter what."

Then her eyes closed, and her hand dropped, lifeless. Everyone present had tears in their eyes, but they all left to give Naruto room to grieve.

Naruto was unable to contain the tears, and they spilled out from his eyes. He cried, then anger set in and he let out a beastly roar as his chakra spiked.

"AAAAAHHHH**HHHHHHHHH**!" He yelled to the heavens. A roar part human, part demon.

In the village, everyone, both civilian and shinobi alike felt the raw power coming from the hospital. Immediately they dropped what they were doing and went to gather in front of the hospital. Soon the entire village was present, wondering what was happening.

**1 hour later**

Naruto exited the room, with red, puffy eyes, a clear indication of crying. He walked past everyone, and exited the hospital. Everyone followed.

The crowd parted as he made his way to the Hyukage tower, he climbed the steps, turned around, and addressed the village.

"My fellow Hyu-nins. I have come to tell you, that my mother was murdered. As such, I want revenge. But I would hate to drag you into this. So I ask you, my fellow Hyu-nins, WILL YOU GO TO WAR WITH ME?!"

The crowd erupted in yells and claps, and then they started chanting in one voice, "YES! YES! WE WILL GO TO WAR WITH YOU!"

Naruto had tears come to his eyes at seeing such loyalty. He raised his arms higher, and the cheers and chanting became louder. Hyugakure was going to war.

The following evening, Tsunade's funeral was held. She was in an open casket. The villagers lined the street, each with a candle carrying a blue flame. The casket made its way to the village square. Once the casket was placed in the center, all of the former Konoha shinobi, including the ANBU that had arrived from Kiri that day, surrounded the casket. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune stepped forward, and each offered a silent prayer. Then they walked forward and placed a blue rose, the color of ice, in the coffin. Then they walked off, and the rest of the procession walked forward and placed roses on the coffin. When the service was concluded, Tsunade was put to rest in the newly proclaimed Uzumaki family plot.

**Sunagakure; 2 days later**

Gaara had just finished reading a message from Naruto. "_So, it begins,'_ he thought.

He walked out of his office, and headed to the village square, where he made a speech to Suna. It was one of the rare times Gaara did so. He asked his village to go to war with Hyu against Konoha. The cheers that followed could be heard for miles.

**Kirigakure**

The Mizukage had just finished giving his speech to his people, and he was at his desk to write a letter to Naruto. It said, '_We will go to war with__ you,__ my brother.'_

**Konoha, council meeting**

A frantic chuunin was seen running through the streets of Konoha, his face pasty white with fear. He barged into the council room.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked an enraged Hiashi.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-san, but I have urgent news. Tsunade is dead, and Hyu, Suna, and Kiri had just declared war on Konoha."

Every face in the room lost all blood in their faces, their eyes wide with fear.

The 4th Great Shinobi War has just begun.

A/N: I hope you all know, that this chapter made me cry. I actually cried when I killed off Tsunade, but as an author, I did what I had to do. So please, don't flame me for it. The next chapter will detail the first battle between the Triple Alliance and Konoha. Also, it appears that Orochimaru may be getting involved, but what are his reasons, and why? All will be answered next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Naruto and the Village in the Ice.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**2 weeks after declaration of war**_

Rokudaime Hokage Uchiha Sasuke sat at his desk, which was currently situated in an abandoned house in the old Uchiha district since the former Hokage tower was destroyed. He sighed as he looked at the report on his desk. A week after declaring war, Kiri had launched the full force of their considerable navy to secure the surrounding islands. Wave country was among them. Apparently the citizens of wave welcomed the kiri ninja with open arms.

To make matters worse, the village council was once again showing how incompetent they were. They kept hounding him for results, saying he should launch an all out attack on Hyu. But he kept reminding them that such an attack was suicide, and stupid. Not for the first time he wondered how they won the Third Great Shinobi War.

But, they were essential to his plans, at least for the time being. Oh yeah, he had an ulterior motive, and that was to kill his brother, Itachi. Hell, the sole reason he took this job was so he could have an opportunity to get at his brother. For being Hokage gave him better opportunities then being a missing-nin.

He was tired, and annoyed. But it was now time to step things up to the second stage of the plan. He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote a note. He then sent the small note on a messenger bird, hoping he would receive a favorable response.

_**Later that evening,**__** in**__** Otogakure**_

Orochimaru sat in his office, on his throne like chair, looking at a small message:

_I have what you want, you have what I want, let's make a trade._

The note was from Uchiha Sasuke, and he was willing to make a deal. Orochimaru smiled; he may be able to get his Sharingan after all.

Sunagakure 

Gaara was currently going over the maps of wind country, making sure he had the patrols in their proper places, but there was also another worry, Oto. His people still want payback on them, and were willing to wait, but Gaara wasn't so sure Oto would wait. Suna currently didn't have the military power to take on two shinobi nations, but, luckily, Naruto has a plan, he hopes.

Hyukagure 

Naruto had just signed the last letter. Right now he had a specific war plan in mind. He was sending letters to all the minor shinobi nations, like grass, waterfall, etc.

In the letters, he was saying that if they do not aid Konoha or Oto, they would be subjected to some of the spoils of war. He was also rather happy with the news from Kiri. By taking wave, and the bridge that led to fire country, they managed to cut a major trade route.

Naruto and the other kages had a very specific plan, which was of course derived from history. In the previous Great Wars, it was always about military conflict, and gathering allies. This time was different; they were going to starve out the village, and then when it was weak, move in for the slaughter. But that was on paper. If Naruto knew his previous home, which he did, then they would rather attack first against unknown numbers than wait things out. And with Sasuke as Hokage, Naruto fully expected him to get Orochimaru involved. He was drawing up a contingency plan in case that happened.

Unknown location 

Sasuke stood there waiting, hoping this was worth it. He heard a rustle, and out stepped the snake Sannin.

"Orochimaru, glad you came," stated Sasuke.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, why would I miss out on such an opportunity?" replied Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at the snake and said, "I want to make a deal. I know you want my sharingan, and I am /willing to give it to you, if you do me a favor."

Orochimaru tried not to look surprised, he nodded and continued to listen, "I want you and your vast resources to help me destroy Kiri, Suna, and Hyu, and allow me to kill my brother."

The snake smiled and said, "You have a deal Sasuke-kun, however, this deal will never be realized unless you do something else."

**2 days later**

Sasuke stood in front of the council, and after going over the usual business, he stood and spoke, "I would like to bring one more matter to everyone's attention."

Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he gave a signal and four ANBU dropped into the room, flashing through seals. A familiar purple barrier was erected, and the council started to yell, but Sasuke's voice shut them up.

"You have all outlived your usefulness. Thanks for making me kage by the way. Oh, and one more thing, Orochimaru sends his regards."

Everyone's eyes widened as he charged a Chidori and slams it into Danzo's chest. He pulls out his sword and gets to work.

**15 minutes later**

With his job done, Sasuke can be seen walking out of the room, followed by Hiashi.

"So, I guess Orochimaru took the deal hm?" asked the Hyuuga.

"Of course, it all went according to plan. You just fulfill your part, and when the war is over, the Hyuuga clan will be made the most powerful clan in our new world order," said Sasuke.

Hyukagure 

Once word reached the other nations on the alliance of Konoha and Oto, as well as the massacre of the council and the collaboration of the Hyuuga main house, many people were obviously upset.

The rookie nine mourned their parents; they may have had disagreements, but they didn't deserve to die in such a manner. Hinata, Hanabi, and the Branch house were furious over Hiashi actions. Naruto though, was worried. He knew that Oto would ally itself with Konoha, but he had expected some of the political bureaucracy to help slow things down. But with the council out of commission, that would just make things easier for the enemy. So, Naruto went back to planning. Soon, the battle would be joined.

Itachi side story 

A month after the declaration of war, Itachi asked Ayame on a date. It was love at first sight. They couldn't get away from each other, often irritating people, like Naruto. But then again, any Kage would be irritated coming into his own office only to see two people having sex on their desk.

Of course, due to Naruto's big mouth and his payback for having to get a new desk, word had spread throughout the village. This meant of course, that Teuchi, Ayame's father, would hear about it.

What many people didn't know was that Teuchi, the ramen chief, was a retired Jounin. They of course found out about it when he started chasing down Itachi.

For the first time in many years Itachi was afraid for his life. Once he was eventually caught, he had a nice, long talk with the man, where he declared he loved his daughter with all his heart. Which was true, since Itachi had never known love, except from his mother, till he found out about her betrayal. But that's another side story.

So, Teuchi had the perfect solution; a wedding. That caught Itachi off guard, and before he knew it, a preacher was brought into the room, along with a startled Ayame in a bath robe. A quick ceremony later, they were married. The village welcomed Uchiha Ayame. Things were shaky for the first week, but soon, they got along fine. Itachi had finally achieved happiness.

A/N: Finally! Another chapter done… Sorry it took so long and that this chapter was short, but I've been extremely busy with college and I barely had enough time to do this. So, what do you think? Itachi's married. I couldn't help it, it sounded funny to me. Next chapter will have a battle between Hyu and Oto. Also, we will see some of Orochimaru's ulterior motives. And just so people know, I have not abandoned any of my stories, none, at all. Also, due to some recent events in the manga, Naruto's father's name will be **Namikaze Minato** for the rest of the story, so that means Naruto's son with Yukie is named Minato. Tsunade is still Naruto's mother. I will eventually go back and re-edit the story to fix the name so it all flows through; just don't know when. See y'all soon, hopefully.


End file.
